Please Stay With Me
by Reisuke Celestine
Summary: /KiHyun/ Padahal kau tidak pernah bersikap ramah padaku, tapi entah kenapa aku malah jadi tertarik padamu, hyung. Side Story of Two Faced Lovers. DLDR. Update LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

—**Please Stay With Me—**

**(Side Story of Two Faced Lovers, tapi gak nyambung-nyambung amat)**

**Chapter: 1/3**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: KiHyun (Kibum x Kyuhyun), slight OneSided!SiBum**

**Setting: sebelum setting Two Faced Lovers dimulai**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Crack Pair, Miss-typos, bad-description, fluff yang fail, etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (No BASH, No FLAME)**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired: YUI – Please Stay With Me**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ berambut coklat menatap bosan ke arah _sonsaengnim_ yang tengah menjelaskan sesuatu di depan kelas. Yah, sesuatu, karena ia sendiri tidak mendengarkan ucapan sang _sonsaengnim _yang entah kenapa kelihatannya terlalu bersemangat dalam berbicara sampai-sampai ia berani bertaruh kalau suaranya terdengar di seluruh koridor lantai dua.

Ia memutar bola matanya, rasa bosan semakin menyerangnya. Jari-jarinya mulai gatal dan tidak sabar untuk segera menyentuh tubuh _soulmate_nya. YA! Jangan berpikiran _yadong_, karena yang ia maksud dengan _soulmate_nya itu adalah sebuah benda pipih berwarna hitam yang gampang dibawa kemana-mana—atau bahasa mudahnya adalah, PSP_nya_.

Iris gelapnya menatap ke arah jam yang tergantung di depan kelas. Lima menit lagi dan bel pulang akan berbunyi. Tapi kelihatannya sang waktu sedang berusaha untuk mempermainkannya, karena nyatanya, entah ini ilusi, tipuan optik, atau memang matanya saja yang sudah lima _watt_, ia bahkan merasa kalau jarum jam itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun—bahkan satu menit sekalipun.

Tak sabar, ia mulai mengetukkan ujung sepatu bagian depannya, tidak terlalu keras karena ia tidak mau sampai sang _sonsaengnim_ menyadari kalau salah satu anak didiknya sedang tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya—yang sebenarnya materi yang tengah diajarkan itu sudah ia ketahui bahkan sejak ia masih kelas dua SMP.

Frustasi, ia mulai memutar-mutar pena yang ada di tangan kanannya searah jarum jam, seolah ia menghitung detik demi detik yang dilewati oleh jarum jam yang ramping itu.

Ini hari keduanya menjalani kehidupan di sekolah asrama khusus _namja_ ini, SM High School, sejak hari pertama penyambutan murid baru tiga hari lalu. Namun walau namanya asrama, ia masih belum pindah ke asrama yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak sekolah itu. Niatnya sih secepatnya, mengingat ia ingin segera keluar dari rumahnya yang menurutnya membosankan.

Berpikir sekian detik, dan daripada ia mati gara-gara bosan tingkat akut, ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku _blazer_ biru tuanya. Terlihat kusut dan bentuknya tidak beraturan mengingat ia langsung memasukkannya begitu saja ke dalam sakunya ketika ia menerimanya dari penjaga asrama kemarin sore.

_Kamar 31A_.

Itu yang tertulis di kertas itu. Menunjukkan letak kamarnya nanti.

_KRIINNGGG!_

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dilihatnya jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan angka tiga untuk jarum pendeknya dan angka dua belas untuk jarum panjangnya. Menghela nafas lega, ia segera membereskan semua barang yang ada di atas mejanya dan langsung menyelinap keluar kelas. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya, karena ia memang bukan orang yang keberadaannya diingat di kelas ini. Alasan? Jelas karena ia tidak berinteraksi sedikitpun dengan siapapun yang ada di kelas ini karena baginya mereka semua orang-orang yang membosankan.

Ia melangkahkan kaki-kakinya yang jenjang selebar yang ia bisa, ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya dan langsung mengambil semua barang-barangnya karena ia berniat untuk segera pindah ke asrama. Ia ingin segera keluar dari rumahnya yang terasa menyedihkan, karena hampir setiap saat rumah itu kosong bagai tak berpenghuni. Orang tuanya selalu bekerja ditambah kakak perempuannya sekolah di luar negeri, sudah jelas yang ada di rumahnya hanya ada para pelayan saja. Itulah sebabnya ia memilih sekolah di sini.

_Headphone _berwarna _deep-red_ terpasang rapi di telinganya. Sementara kedua tangan dan iris gelapnya fokus pada benda pipih di tangannya. PSP hitam miliknya. Ia bahkan tidak khawatir kalau ia akan menabrak orang, setidaknya ia cukup percaya diri dengan refleksnya yang—

_BRUUUKKK!_

—bagus.

Ia langsung melepas _headphone_ yang terpasang manis di telinganya dan membulatkan matanya, kaget. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan menabrak seseorang hanya dalam waktu tiga detik setelah ia membanggakan dirinya tidak akan menabrak orang.

Dilihatnya seorang _namja_ berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam legam yang mencapai leher bagian belakangnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena sedari tadi _namja_ itu menundukkan wajahnya.

Berinisiatif untuk menolongnya, ia segera mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Lagipula ini memang salahnya.

"_Mian...hae..._ ng, _sunbae_?"

Sang _namja_ yang masih bertahan dalam posisinya yang jatuh terduduk dengan beberapa buku berserakan di sekitarnya mendongakkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan sepasang iris gelap yang dibingkai kacamata persegi dan bibir yang semerah apel.

Tak mempedulikan uluran tangan dari si penabrak, ia memunguti semua bukunya yang terjatuh dan langsung berdiri. "_Gwaenchana_..."

Dan _namja_ itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan sang penabrak yang hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Sungguh, ia baru pertama kali melihat seorang _namja_ yang seindah itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tertarik dengan seseorang.

-0-

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar bertuliskan nomor 11A di pintu yang berwarna putih itu, menanti seseorang untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Kamar yang diketahuinya adalah kamar si penjaga asrama. Walau ia sudah diberitahu dimana letak kamarnya, tapi ia tidak mau berjalan sendiri ke tempat yang akan jadi kamarnya selama tiga tahun itu. Rasanya tidak sopan kalau ia masuk ke kamarnya begitu saja sementara ada orang lain yang sudah menempatinya. Biarpun ia bukan orang yang terlalu memperhatikan tata krama, tapi tetap saja ia tahu batasan yang harus ditahannya.

Pintu kamar terbuka, dan seorang _namja_ berambut _dark-brown_ yang usianya hanya terpaut beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun keluar dengan kemeja yang agak sedikit berantakan, membuat sebelah alis mata Kyuhyun terangkat—heran.

"_Mian_, Kyu. Kau harus lama menungguku."

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aish, _hyung_. Kau berkata seperti itu seolah aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan sebelum aku datang ke sini dan mengganggu 'kegiatan' kalian."

Dan mendengar ucapan dari sepupu temannya itu, sang _namja_ yang berwajah cantik itu membulatkan matanya. Sementara rona merah menjalari wajahnya. Tidak terlalu kentara kelihatannya, tapi tetap saja untuk seorang yang teliti seperti Kyuhyun rona merah itu sudah cukup jelas terlihat. Dan seulas seringai mampir di wajah pucatnya.

"Ya! Aku tidak tahu kalau sejak _hyung_ pacaran dengan orang itu, _hyung _jadi hobi melakukan 'itu' ya."

_PLAKK!_

Dan sebuah _harisen_ pun dengan senang hati dan sepenuh hati mendarat di kepala seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan _awesome_—oleh sang penjaga asrama, Leeteuk.

"YA! _Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Kau mau kalau otakku yang _awesome_ ini mendadak jadi tidak bisa berfungsi gara-gara pukulan _hyung_ barusan?"

Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas sambil memasang wajah _facepalm_, berusaha mengabaikan kenarsisan yang melanda _dongsaeng_nya itu. "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, kau mau bernarsis ria atau segera ke kamarmu sih?"

"Jelas kamarku lah, _hyung_. Daripada aku diam di sini dan kepalaku jadi korban benda-benda yang gak _awesome_ itu."

Dan Leeteuk kembali hanya bisa _facepalm_, heran dengan kelakukannya. _Apa keluarga mereka punya darah keturunan orang narsis akut ya?_

Leeteuk berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamarnya. "Baiklah, sebelum telingaku panas karena mendengar ocehanmu, sekarang cepat ikut aku."

Kyuhyun hanya _nyengir_ lebar mendengar perkataan Leeteuk. Mengganggu _hyung_nya yang satu ini memang menyenangkan. Dan sebelum ia ditinggal semakin jauh, Kyuhyun pun mengikuti langkah sang _hyung_ yang sebenarnya sangat ia sayangi itu.

-0-

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk berjalan menyusuri ruang tengah asrama berplat nomor dua itu. Hanya ada dua puluh delapan siswa yang tinggal di asrama ini dan kebanyakan adalah siswa kelas satu dan kelas dua, sementara kelas tiganya hanya ada sekitar lima orang dan ditambah dengan Kyuhyun menjadi dua puluh sembilan orang. Namun walau ada sebanyak itu, asrama ini kelihatan sepi. Itulah yang sejak tadi terlintas di kepala Kyuhyun. Terlalu sepi untuk tempat yang dihuni oleh hampir tiga puluh manusia itu.

Tapi bukan berarti ia peduli dengan hal itu, toh kalau sesepi ini ia tidak perlu berkenalan dengan penghuni lain yang ada di asrama ini.

Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang membawa koper yang berisi barang-barangnya ditambah tas ransel yang cukup berat membuatnya sedikit kesusahan menaiki tangga. Postur tubuhnya memang cukup tinggi—bahkan melebihi tinggi rata-rata untuk remaja berusia enam belas tahun, tapi bukan berarti ia sanggup membawa beban sebanyak itu menaiki tangga. Mana dia harus berjalan sampai lantai tiga pula. Ia kan bukan orang yang suka berolahraga. Satu-satunya olahraga yang ia sukai adalah senam otak—dengan kata lain, membuat otak bekerja lebih keras untuk subjek yang sangat ia cintai, matematika.

Melihat kalau Kyuhyun agak tertinggal jauh di belakangnya, Leeteuk membalikkan badannya. Kedua alis matanya berkerut ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun tampak kerepotan membawa barang-barangnya. "Kau butuh bantuan, Kyu?"

"YA! _Hyung_! Kenapa tidak kau tawarkan bantuanmu itu dari tadi sih? Kau tidak tahu ya kalau tasku ini beratnya amit-amit." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada yang sangat tidak sopan, tapi Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas maklum. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya waktu dulu ia sering bermain ke rumah sepupu Kyuhyun dan bocah bermulut tajam ini selalu ada di sana. Entahlah, rasanya Kyuhyun memang selalu ada di rumah Yesung bahkan walau Yesung sedang tidak liburan sekalipun.

"Ne, kau sendiri tidak meminta bantuanku, Kyu." Dan Leteuk melangkah kembali mendekati Kyuhyun. Diambilnya satu koper yang ada di tangan kiri Kyuhyun, lalu ia pun kembali berjalan.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang sambil mengikuti Leeteuk yang terus berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga.

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa ratus detik saja, mereka tiba di kamar dengan pintu berwarna coklat—hampir serupa dengan warna rambut Kyuhyun, dengan nomor 31A.

Kyuhyun diam, ketika _hyung_nya itu mengetuk pintu kamar di depannya dengan perlahan. Kelihatannya agak ragu atau… hati-hati? Entahlah, kelihatannya Leeteuk tahu kalau orang yang akan tinggal sekamar dengannya itu bukan tipe orang yang suka diganggu terutama dengan suara bising.

"Kibum-ah? Bisa kau buka pintu kamarmu?"

Sepersekian detik, belum ada jawaban dari balik pintu. Leeteuk kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut, kali ini lebih keras.

"Kibum-ah?"

Beberapa detik, kemudian terdengar suara seperti kursi yang digeser dan langkah kaki, yang walau terdengar halus namun bisa dengan mudah Kyuhyun dengar. Ingat, di beberapa paragraf di atas, bukannya sudah dijelaskan kalau ia sangat teliti.

"Ne, _hyung._ Tunggu dulu…"

Dan suara langkah kaki beradu lantai beralaskan tikar itu—mungkin, terdengar mendekati pintu. Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar suara _namja_ di dalam. Rasanya ia seperti mengenal suara itu, atau merasa pernah mendengarnya.

_Cklek!_

Pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan seorang _namja_ dengan surainya yang berwarna hitam legam itu, kulit putih yang bahkan melebihi seorang _yeoja_ ditambah dengan bibir semerah apel yang dapat membuat orang-orang berstatus seme—yang pasti bukan dirinya, mungkin—tidak sabar untuk menyambar bibir itu dan memagutnya serta menikmatinya. Lalu sepasang iris gelap yang cemerlang, walau dihalangi oleh sebingkai kacamata persegi yang bertengger manis di hidungnya, tidak membuatnya kehilangan pesonanya—yang kelihatannya tidak ia sadari sedikitpun.

Dan Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat _yeo— _err, _namja_ yang menurutnya cantik itu, bahkan melebihi kecantikan para _yeoja. _Pasalnya, jelas ia sudah bertemu dengannya walau dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak elit.

"Ne, Kibum-ah. Mulai sekarang kau sekamar dengan bocah ini, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Kelas 1-E. Kuharap kau akan baik-baik saja sekamar dengannya."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar _hyung_nya itu memperkenalkan dirinya. _Baik-baik saja? Memangnya aku ini bakal ngigit anak orang apa?_

"Dan, Kyu. Dia Kim Kibum. Kelas 2-C. Jangan macam-macam padanya kalau kau tidak mau ada Cinderella ngamuk dari kamar sebelah."

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo tidak mengerti.

Dan namja bernama Kibum itu hanya berdecak perlahan. "Ya! _Hyung_! Jangan bawa-bawa Heechul-hyung dong. Rasanya ia jadi seperti _babysitter_ku saja."

Leeteuk hanya terkekeh pelan. "Ya! Kutinggalkan kalian, kuharap kalian bisa akrab ya. _Jaljjayo_."

Dan setelahnya Leeteuk berjalan pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang masih berdiri canggung—atau tepatnya Kyuhyun yang canggung karena dengan dipasangnya wajah datar di wajah cantiknya itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran _namja_ itu.

Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar, seolah mempersilakan Kyuhyun untuk masuk. "Ne, masuklah lalu istirahat sana."

Kyuhyun masuk dengan agak ragu. "_Gomawo_... ng... _sunbae..._"

"Panggil aku '_hyung'_ saja."

Setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan setelah Kibum menutup pintu kamarnya, namja cantik itu berjalan kembali ke meja belajarnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang kelihatannya sempat tertunda karena kedatangan teman sekamarnya yang baru itu—belajar. Dan dari _gesture_ tubuhnya terlihat kalau ia sama sekali tidak terganggu atau tidak terlalu menganggap kehadiran Kyuhyun di dekatnya.

Kyuhyun menatap _namja_ yang kini kembali berkutat dengan _textbook_ miliknya. Entah kenapa ia merasa agak sakit juga waktu melihat kalau _sunbae_nya itu tidak begitu menganggap penting keberadaannya di kamar ini—terbukti dengan perbuatannya sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Sakit? Buat apa? Ia kan bukan siapa-siapanya. Mengetahui orang itu saja, baru tadi sore di sekolah dan namanya baru ia ketahui beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah Leeteuk memperkenalkan ... sekelebat pikiran dan dugaan dengan _awesome_nya hinggap di otaknya dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang notabenenya adalah seorang jenius untuk menyadari satu hal.

_Love at the first sight, eh? Padahal aku selalu bilang kalau itu adalah omong kosong, sekarang aku malah mengalaminya sendiri. Aish…_

-0-

Pagi yang dingin menyambut Kyuhyun keesokan harinya. Wajar saja karena ini masih musim semi, sehingga udara masih terasa dingin. Namja berambut coklat itu memilih untuk menarik kembali selimutnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Udara dingin seperti ini cukup untuk membuat rasa malasnya menguasai dirinya—biarpun pada dasarnya ia memang malas untuk pergi sekolah.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat ketika dirasanya ada seseorang yang mengguncang tubuhnya, namun itu belum mampu untuk membuatnya mau membuka matanya karena terbukti ia masih saja terlelap di alam mimpi—atau mungkin di batas antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepat bangun. Nanti kau kesiangan…"

Dan kalimat yang lebih panjang yang diucapkan dengan cukup keras pun tetap masih belum mampu membuat sang _maknae_ bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya. Bukannya ia belum bangun sih ia sudah bangun sejak tadi, tapi mengingat udara lumayan dingin ia malas keluar dari naungan selimutnya yang hangat.

Kibum menghela nafas perlahan, memang bukan urusannya sih _hoobae_nya ini mau bangun dan pergi sekolah atau tidak. Tapi sebagai seorang _sunbae_ yang baik (entah kenapa ia malah mencibir dalam hatinya mendengar kalimat itu) sudah seharusnya ia… tidak mengabaikannya kan.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ah, kalau kau tidak mau bangun sekarang, aku akan mengunci kamar ini. Dan mengingat aku pulang sekitar jam empat sore, jadi mungkin kau terpaksa harus diam di kamar ini selama delapan jam."

Mendengar itu, sontak Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan langsung duduk di tempat tidur. "N-nde, aku bangun sekarang… _hyung_..."

Kibum kembali menghela nafas—lega. Ia memang serius dengan ancaman yang dikeluarkannya barusan, tapi ia juga bukan orang yang setega itu untuk benar-benar melakukannya. "Cepat mandi sana, setengah jam lagi kita masuk kelas. Aku tunggu di ruang tengah."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Kibum pun melangkah keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih diam sambil melongo menatap kepergiannya. _Yang barusan itu rasanya seperti ajakan untuk pergi bareng ya?_

-0-

**.**

**-First POV: Kyuhyun-**

**.**

Aku kembali duduk diam di kelasku. Hari ketigaku sekolah di tempat ini dan belum ada hal menarik sedikitpun. Aku menatap kosong ke depan kelas—tapi bukan berarti otakku kosong juga. Apa kata dunia kalau mengetahui _namja_ setampan Cho Kyuhyun ini dengan kemampuan otak yang _awesome_ ternyata kalau bosan isi otaknya tidak ada? Dunia kiamat tuh.

Bosan rasanya kalau seperti ini, mana _mood_ku hari ini agak buruk pula. Siapa yang tidak akan kesal kalau kau sudah terburu-buru pergi sekolah, ternyata kau malah tidak telat sama sekali? Ini gara-gara Kibum-hyung yang membangunkanku dan mengatakan kalau tiga puluh menit lagi sekolah dimulai, padahal nyatanya masih ada EMPAT PULUH LIMA menit lagi sebelum sekolah dimulai. Kenapa? Karena aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Kibum-hyung mengotak-atik jam yang ada di kamar kami hingga akhirnya waktu yang ditunjukkan menjadi lebih cepat lima belas menit dari jam normal.

Aku mendengus pelan, niatnya aku mau main PSP tapi masalahnya benda keramatku itu tertinggal di kamar. Alhasil, kelihatannya aku harus tahan untuk tidak main itu selama seharian ini. Malangnya nasibku…

"Cho Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kudengar seseorang memanggilku, otomatis aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Kalau saja aku sedang memegang PSPku, sudah bisa dipastikan aku tidak akan mau menengokkan kepalaku. Aku bahkan ragu kalau saat itu akan mendengar suara orang yang memanggilku.

Kulihat seorang namja dengan rambut hitam pendek tengah terseyum—atau nyengir mungin—padaku. Kuperhatikan tubuhnya dari atas sampai ke bawah, dan seketika aku langsung melotot. Aigoo, dia ini hobi makan tiang listrik atau batang pohon kelapa sih? Tinggi amat.

"Waeyo? Ada yang salah denganku? Atau aku terlalu tampan?"

Dan pertanyaan barusan sukses untuk membuatku ber_facepalm_ ria. Ternyata ada yang jauh lebih narsis dariku.

"Nuguya?"

Pertanyaan _to the point_ begitu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku kan memang tidak tahu siapa dia, dan kalau dipikir selama dua hari aku sekolah di sini, aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya.

"Ah, Shim Changmin imnida. Wajar kalau kau tidak ingat aku, aku memang tidak masuk sejak hari pertama gara-gara ada masalah sih." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya dan begitu mendengar ucapannya aku langsung mengangguk-angguk. Wajar saja sih kalau aku memang tidak mengingatnya—eh, tidak, bahkan dua hari aku sekolah di sini, aku belum punya teman satu orang pun.

"Arraseo, tahu dari mana namaku?"

"Teukie-hyung yang bilang padaku kemarin malam waktu aku menemani Taeminnie di ruang tengah untuk kencan."

Mwo? Menemani kencan orang lain? Orang aneh.

Aku masih ingin menanyakan beberapa hal lainnya, sampai sebuah suara memotong kalimat yang bahkan sama sekali belum keluar dari mulutku.

"Changminnie?"

Kami berdua menoleh ke asal suara dan seketika kedua mataku membulat lebar. Kibum-hyung.

"Ah, hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tumben kau tidak kencan dengan buku-bukumu lagi?"

Kibum-hyung memutar bola matanya terlihat bosan. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau mereka cukup akrab. Dan entah kenapa lagi, aku malah jadi sedikit cemburu dengan hal itu. Mereka bisa mengobrol seperti itu, sementara aku… entah kenapa malah merasa agak canggung.

Kuperhatikan ia yang sedang mengobrol dengan… ng... Changmin-ssi kalau tidak salah. Sejak kemarin yang kulihat di wajahnya itu hanya ekspresi yang datar—kalau tidak mau dibilang dingin. Tapi sekarang, kulihat ia bisa sedikit mengeluarkan ekspresi lain. Tapi perlu digarisbawahi, atau sekalian saja dicatat, HANYA SEDIKIT.

Dan melihat hal itu, bisa kusimpulkan kalau mereka sudah kenal bahkan sebelum mereka masuk SM High School.

"YA! _Hyung_, kalau kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu dan kau sendiri tidak menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya padamu, ya kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana hasilnya. Kau memang jenius di bidang akademik tapi kalau masalah ini _hyung_ benar-benar nol besar ya?"

Eh? Aku agak tersentak mendengar itu. Apa? Jadi Kibum-hyung sedang menyukai seseorang, tapi siapa?

"YA! Sopan sedikit dengan seniormu, _pabbo hoobae_." Dan sebuah buku melayang dengan bebas tepat di kepala namja tinggi itu. Pelakunya? Kelihatannya Kibum-hyung, entahlah.

Melihat adegan itu rasanya aku jadi sedikit merasa deja vu, dan aku kembali mengingat masa laluku dimana Yesung-hyung dan Heechul-hyung hobi sekali memukul kepalaku entah dengan apapun—dan sepertinya mereka berharap untuk membuat kepalaku jadi sebesar milik Yesung-hyung. Aish, kepalaku sudah se_awesome_ ini dan mereka mau mengubahnya? Langkahi dulu mayat Cho Ahra, kakakku. :p

Ah, daripada itu, aku penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka. Tapi baru saja aku akan mendengarkan lagi, ternyata Kibum-hyung sudah melesat entah kemana. Kelihatannya ia tidak tahan dengan seorang _namja _kelewat berisik dan kelewat narsis serta kelewat kurang ajar teman baruku ini… mungkin… Iya, iya, aku tahu aku juga kurang lebih sama seperti itu. Ada masalah? Setidaknya perbedaannya hanyalah kalau aku tidak seberisik orang ini.

"Ne, Changmin-ssi…"

Dan orang itu menoleh padaku, matanya berkilat polos—atau setidaknya itu yang ditunjukkan padaku. Hati orang siapa yang tahu kan?

"Changmin saja, lagipula kelihatannya kita seumur kan?"

"Oke, Changmin-ah, yang barusan kalian bicarakan itu apa?"

"Eh? Ng, mengenai orang yang disukai oleh Kibum-hyung?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, cemburu juga sekaligus juga penasaran. Tapi cemburu untuk apa? Aku kan tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya kemarin, itu juga dengan kesan yang agak tidak baik.

"Choi Siwon, ketua OSIS yang baru menjabat sebulan yang lalu. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat mereka sekelas tahun ini." Jelasnya.

"Eh? Nugu?" Aku berusaha menajamkan pendengaranku, berharap semoga telingaku salah mendengar nama yang diucapkan oleh namja tiang listrik di hadapanku ini.

"Choi Siwon. Itu nama namja yang disukai oleh Kibum-hyung. Aish, telingamu itu harus dibersihkan, _Kyunnie~_" katanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Choi Siwon? Namja yang kata Teukie-hyung itu namja paling kaya di sekolah ini? Namja paling gentleman di sekolah ini? Omo, Kibum-hyung, seleramu ternyata sangat bagus. Tapi... tunggu—

"Changmin-ah, barusan kau memanggilku apa?" tanyaku dengan nada suara yang datar ditambah dengan efek aura hitam plus _deathglare _ mematikan, khusus ditujukan untuknya.

Entah dia pura-pura tidak menyadari, kelewat polos atau memang tidak peka sama sekali, ia hanya _nyengir_ gak jelas. "Waeyo, _Kyunnie_? Kurasa nama panggilan itu cocok untukmu. Wajahmu manis jadi nama semanis itu cocok untukmu."

Mwo? Manis? Yang benar saja. Aku ini namja tahu. Yah, biarpun ada juga sih _namja_ yang berwajah manis. Tapi bukan aku. Sekali lagi kutekankan… BUKAN AKU.

Dan sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan kalima protes atau sejenisnya—

_KRIINNGGG!_

Suara bel masuk berbunyi dengan cukup nyaring. Membuat iblis di hadapanku ini tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan ia pun melengang dengan santai menuju bangkunya. Aish, rasanya hasratku untuk mencekiknya mulai keluar.

Yah, daripada itu… Choi Siwon? Itu namja yang disukainya? Omona, aku bahkan sudah kelihatan kalah sebelum bertanding.

Eh? Tunggu. Changmin-ah bilang kalau yang menyukainya itu adalah Kibum-hyung, berarti belum tentu kalau ketua OSIS itu juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan Kibum-hyung. Artinya... aku masih punya kesempatan—aniya, aku harus menciptakan sendiri kesempatan itu.

Dan sebuah seringai muncul di wajahku. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengeluarkannya lagi. Aish, Kibum-hyung, kau sudah membuatku gila sekarang.

**.**

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

a/n: KiHyun pertama saya. :D Dan bisa dipastikan hasilnya gaje dan fic pertama yang bikin saya bersumpah serapah ria sama PLN. Wae? Karena PLN dengan gak _awesome_nya malah ngadain pemadaman dadakan pas saya lagi ngetik, alhasil dua halaman word yang belum kesave, menghilang. =.=

Rencananya mau One-shot, tapi berubah jadi two-shots, dan sekarang malah berubah jadi three-shots. Ahaha... =.=a Daaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn… agak sedikit berhubungan dengan fic saya yang Two Faced Lovers, kalo berminat silakan baca. :D *promosi tebel muka* #plak Tapi gak ngaruh sama sekali sama jalan ceritanya. Jadi intinya, gak begitu berkaitan. XD #plak

Oke, sebelum a/n lebih panjang dari ceritanya, saya akhiri di sini. :D RnR ne?

_~See you on the next chapter~_


	2. Chapter 2

—**Please Stay With Me—**

**(Side Story of Two Faced Lovers, tapi gak nyambung-nyambung amat)**

**Chapter: 2/3**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: KiHyun (Kibum x Kyuhyun), slight OneSided!SiBum**

**Setting: sebelum setting Two Faced Lovers dimulai**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Crack Pair, Miss-typos, bad-description, fluff yang fail, etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (No BASH, No FLAME)**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired: YUI – Please Stay With Me**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua sekolahnya dengan sangat perlahan—kalau tidak mau dibilang kelewat santai. _Headphone _berwarna _deep-red_ yang senantiasa menemaninya kemanapun—selain PSPnya tentu saja—bertengger manis di telinganya. Namun berbeda dari biasanya dimana ia selalu menggenggam PSPnya setiap kali mendengarkan musik, kali ini berhubung 'kekasih'nya itu sedang mendekam di kamarnya, atau dengan kata lain tertinggal di kamarnya, ia pun menyibukkan dirinya dengan melihat semua bagian sekolah yang dilaluinya—anggap saja semacam _tour_ mengenal sekolah.

Kakinya langsung melangkah menuruni tangga ketika ditemuinya tangga yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia tidak peduli ke bagian sekolah mana tangga itu berujung, yang penting kemana kaki melangkah, ia akan dengan senang hati mengikuti. Mau nyasar juga tidak masalah.

Kakinya berhenti di pertengahan tangga ketika didengarnya suara dentingan piano. _Aish, kebiasaannya belum berubah juga…_

Kyuhyun menpercepat langkahnya. Yang ditujunya kali ini adalah asal suara piano itu—walau ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang memainkannya. Kakinya berbelok menuju ruangan yang diasumsikannya sebagai ruang musik ketika ia sudah sampai di anak tangga yang paling bawah.

Tanpa mempedulikan sopan santun yang harusnya ia perhatikan, terutama ketika ia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan terdapat seseorang di dalamnya, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu itu—

_BRAAKKKK!_

"_HYUUNNGGG_!"

_DEENNGG!_

—dan membuat permainan piano yang terdengar indah itu hancur dalam hitungan detik.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Seorang _namja_ berambut hitam dengan mata yang agak sipit langsung melancarkan sebuah _deathglare_ pada seekor makhluk yang sudah mengganggu permainan pianonya.

"Hehe, _mian_, _hyung_. Aku kan cuma mau menyapa _hyung_ saja." Kyuhyun membalas perkataannya dengan sebuah cengiran—yang dibuatnya sepolos mungkin.

_BUGH!_

Dan sebuah buku partitur musik melayang dengan indah tepat ke kepala Kyuhyun. "Gunakan cara yang normal kalau kau ingin menyapa seseorang, _babo_!"

"Aww! _Hyung_, kau ini hobi sekali melempar sesuatu ke kepalaku. Aku kan tidak mau kepalaku jadi sebesar kepala _hyung_." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, tanpa menyadari buku yang lain tengah terlempar ke arahnya—

_DUAGH!_

—dan kembali mengenai kepalanya.

Sementara sang pelempar—atau sebut saja Yesung—langsung mengacuhkan keberadaan sepupunya itu dan melanjutkan permainan pianonya yang tertunda dengan tidak elit barusan.

Merasa diabaikan, dengan wajah yang sudah berubah keruh, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati _hyung_nya yang aneh itu.

"_Hyung…_"

Yesung masih terus memainkan pianonya, tampak seperti mengabaikan Kyuhyun walau sebenarnya telinganya ia pasang baik-baik untuk mendengarkan kalimat apa lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut sepupunya itu.

"Ya, _Hyung_! Jangan abaikan aku begitu."

Masih memainkan pianonya, Yesung hanya memutar matanya—terlihat bosan. Memangnya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak kecil itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun bisa mengerti kebiasaannya yang bisa melakukan beberapa hal di saat bersamaan? Aish, walau dikatakan pintar ternyata sepupunya itu bodoh juga—atau tidak peka?

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, _babo_. Kau tinggal katakan saja yang mau kau katakan, akan kuusahakan untuk mendengarnya… kalau itu memang cukup penting untuk didengar."

"Aish, _hyung_… kau ini tidak bisa sedikit perhatian pada sepupumu yang baik ini ya?" tukas Kyuhyun.

_Baik kepalamu. Memangnya siapa yang hampir setiap hari menggangguku setiap kali aku bermain piano? _Batin Yesung, _facepalm_.

"Baik, baik. Sebelum aku melempar kepalamu dengan sesuatu lagi gara-gara ucapanmu barusan, sekarang katakan sesuatu." Yesung masih terus memainkan pianonya, namun pandangannya kini mengarah pada Kyuhyun yang hanya _nyengir_ lebar.

"Itu… aku… sedang jatuh cinta, _hyung_…"

"Oh…" Yesung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada tuts piano di hadapannya, namun beberapa detik kemudian—

_DEENNGG!_

—ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun, dengan mata terbelalak. "_Mwo_? Barusan kau bilang apa?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya, sedikit kesal dengan _hyung_nya yang barusan malah mengacuhkan dirinya—ah, bukan mengacuhkan, hanya mengeluarkan reaksi yang sangat telat. "Ya, _Hyung_! Tadi kau bilang mendengarkanku, tapi nyatanya malah bertanya lagi."

"Aku kan tidak yakin, _babo_." Pandangan Yesung kini beralih sepenuhnya dari piano ke arah sepupunya yang paling dekat dengannya itu.

"Aku jatuh cinta_, hyung_."

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya, menganggap kalau telinganya sedang kemasukan sesuatu hingga ia seperti mendengar sebuah ilusi—atau dengan kata lain salah dengar. "Kau tidak sedang main-main kan, Kyu?"

"Aish, _hyung_. Memangnya sejak kapan aku pernah main-main?" gerutu Kyuhyun, kesal karena dianggap main-main dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Hampir setiap saat, sejujurnya."

Kyuhyun terdiam selama beberapa detik mendengar itu, sebelum kemudian mem_pout_kan bibirnya, kesal. Ditembak dengan kenyataan begitu memang cukup membuatnya kesal juga, tapi tidak mungkin ia bisa membantahnya, itu kan memang kenyataan. "_Hyung_, aku sedang serius sekarang!"

"Kyu…"

"Ne?"

"Hilangkan wajah sok _aegyo_mu itu sebelum aku muntah sekarang dan melemparmu keluar dari ruang musik."

"_Hyung_! Bisa tidak sih kau ini tidak menggangguku sekarang?"

Yesung memutar matanya—lagi. _Perasaan tiap kali aku memintanya untuk berhenti menggangguku dia tidak pernah mendengarkan._

"_Arraseo_. Sekarang katakan siapa yang sudah membuatmu yang hobi main-main ini bisa jatuh cinta?"

"Teman sekamarku sekarang."

"Hee? Siapa?" Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh sepupunya. Selain karena ia baru bertemu dengannya hari ini sejak tahun ajaran baru dimulai, ia juga tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah pindah ke asrama.

"Itu... Kibum-_hyung_..."

"MWO?" Dan Yesung kembali terbelalak mendengar hal itu. Tidak menyangka kalau sepupunya itu bisa jatuh cinta pada _hoobae_nya yang dikenal sedingin es itu. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda kali ini kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengacak kepalanya frustasi. Sekali lagi _hyung_nya itu menganggapnya sedang tidak serius, berikutnya ia akan menculik semua peliharaan milik sepupunya yang berkepala besar itu. "Ya, _hyung_! Untuk apa aku main-main dalam urusan ini? Aku kan bukan orang kurang kerjaan yang main-main dengan urusan seperti ini."

"Aku kan cuma tidak yakin," Yesung mengangkat alis kanannya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "kau tahu kalau dia menyukai seseorang?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan apa kau tahu juga kalau orang yang disukainya itu juga... menyukainya?" tanya Yesung, ragu.

"_Mwo_? Kau bilang apa_, hyung_?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang terbelalak. Jadi orang bernama Choi Siwon itu juga menyukai Kibum juga? Ia tidak tahu soal ini. Kalau seperti ini, sudah jelas kesempatannya untuk bisa mendapatkan _hyung_nya itu nyaris mendekati nol persen—atau dengan kata lain, sudah bisa dipastikan akan gagal.

Yesung menghela nafas, ditatapnya sepupunya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. "Sudah kuduga kalau kau memang tidak tahu soal itu. Kudengar itu memang cuma gosip sih, tapi entahlah."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya—berpikir. Kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh _hyung_nya itu benar,kemungkinannya gagal untuk mendapatkan Kibum memang sangat besar, kalau tidak mau dibilang nyaris mendekati seratus persen. Tapi selama mereka belum benar-benar pacaran, kesempatan untuknya masih ada kan? Dan sebelum mereka benar-benar saling menyatakan perasaannya, ia bisa saja membuka kesempatannya menjadi lebih besar.

Dan berpikir seperti itu membuatnya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan seringai khasnya, membuat Yesung mengerutkan alisnya—heran.

"Kyu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau rencanakan, tapi kurasa sebaiknya kau menyerah saja." Ujar Yesung.

"_Ani_, _hyung_. Aku tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Kau sendiri yang dulu pernah bilang kalau cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya, tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan orang itu. Karena itu, walau sudah pasti gagal aku tidak akan mau menyerah mendapatkan Kibum-_hyung_ sebelum ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku."

Dan berikutnya Kyuhyun pun langsung melesat keluar dari ruang musik, meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku, Kyu. Kau tahu, mencintai orang yang mencintai orang lain itu menyakitkan."

_Cklek!_

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika dirasanya ada seseorang yang membuka pintu. Bukan Kyuhyun, karena mengingat kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang hobi membanting pintu kalau ada dirinya di ruangan itu, jadi tidak mungkin anak itu membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan.

"_Hyung_, yang barusan keluar dari sini itu siapa?" Tanya _namja _manis yang baru saja masuk itu.

"Hm? Oh, Kyuhyun. Dia sepupuku…"

"_Mwo_? _Hyung _punya saudara ya?"

"Ya, Wookie. Memangnya aku ini anak sebatang kara yang tidak punya keluarga ya?" gerutu Yesung, namun senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya.

Dan itu hanya dibalas dengan senyum lebar dari _namja _manis yang merupakan _namjachingu_nya itu.

-0-

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah lebar, berusaha secepat mungkin tiba di tempat yang ingin ditujunya—gedung asrama.

Masih memikirkan perkataan Yesung tadi padanya, ia tidak memperhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya atau apa yang di hadapannya, hingga—

_BRUUKKK!_

—ia pun menabrak seseorang.

Sepasang iris gelapnya terbelalak ketika didapatinya seorang _namja_ yang tingginya beberapa sentimeter di bawahnya—sepertinya—jatuh terduduk, dengan buku-buku yang berserakan di sekelilingnya. Kyuhyun langsung berjongkok, ingin melihat keadaan orang yang ditabraknya itu. "_Mian_— _mwo_? Kibum-_hyung_?"

Matanya mengerjap beberap kali, memastikan orang yang baru saja ditabraknya itu memang benar teman sekamarnya.

_Namja _berkacamata itu mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa penabraknya. Ia hanya menghela nafasnya melihat Kyuhyun ada di hadapannya. "Kyuhyun-_ah_… ini cuma perasaanku saja atau kau memang selalu menabrakku di koridor sekolah ya?"

"_Mian_, _hyung_. Aku tidak melihatmu berjalan di depanku." Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Kalau ia ketahuan sedang melamunkan orang yang ada di hadapannya ini, mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya?

Kibum memutar matanya. Biar bagaimana pun alasan yang dikeluarkan _hoobae_nya itu sebenarnya agak tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin sosok orang sebesar dirinya bisa tidak terlihat keberadaannya, ia kan bukan orang yang _invisible_. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan lebih memilih untuk memunguti semua buku yang terjatuh.

Melihat itu—dan karena sedikit rasa bersalah—Kyuhyun membantu Kibum memunguti semua buku yang tergeletak di lantai. Setelah semua buku itu terambil, Kibum berniat untuk langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan, lagipula buku-buku itu benar-benar berat membuat kedua tangannya hampir terasa seperti mati rasa.

"Ah, _hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun ketika dilihatnya Kibum akan segera pergi.

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya. "_Ne_?"

"Mau ku—"

"Kibum-_ah_, kau masih belum mengembalikan semua buku itu ke perpustakaan ya?"

Sebuah suara memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun, membuat keduanya seketika menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya seorang _namja_ jangkung tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Siwon-_hyung_?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya mendengar nama yang disebut oleh Kibum. _Jadi orang ini?_

"Sudah kutunggu sejak tadi, tahu begini biar aku saja yang mengembalikan buku-buku itu." Siwon kini berdiri di depan Kibum, dan tanpa persetujuan darinya ia mengambil sebagian buku dari tumpukan buku yang dibawa oleh Kibum.

"Aa, _hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum, kaget.

"Kalau aku harus terus menunggumu mengembalikan buku ini, itu kelamaan. Lebih baik kubantu kan?" Dan berikutnya Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya.

Kibum yang tadinya ingin langsung mengikuti Siwon seketika menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika didengarnya seseorang memanggilnya. "Aa... apa, _hyung_?"

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

Kyuhyun diam sebentar, tadinya ia ingin membantu Kibum membawa semua bukunya itu. Tapi mengingat sudah ada orang lain yang membantunya, sudah jelas ia mengurungkan niatnya. Rasanya kesal juga sih—tidak, bahkan mungkin sangat kesal.

"_Ani, hyung_. Lupakan saja, aku juga sudah lupa apa yang mau kukatakan barusan." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan cengirannya yang biasa ia tunjukkan, membuat Kibum mengerutkan alisnya—heran. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau anak di hadapannya ini tidak benar-benar sedang tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku ke perpustakaan dulu." Dan Kibum pun membalikkan badannya, hendak berjalan ke arah perpustakaan yang letaknya ada di bagian belakang sekolah ini.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kepergian Kibum hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, sebelum kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah pergi _roommate_nya itu. Namun, belum satu langkah ia ambil suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku akan pulang telat hari ini. Ada sedikit urusan dengan Siwon-_hyung_, jadi kunci saja kamarnya, _ne_?" kata Kibum, sedikit keras mengingat jarak mereka tidak bisa dibilang dekat namun tidak terlalu jauh juga.

Kyuhyun kembali mengerutkan alisnya. _Urusan?_

Namun ia lebih memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, biarpun ia sedikit merasa cemburu juga kalau Kibum—kelihatannya—banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan _namja_ bernama Siwon itu, ditambah lagi mereka sekelas.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, hampir tidak terlihat. Ia yakin _hyung_nya itu tidak akan melihat dirinya yang mengangguk. "_Arraseo_, _hyung_. Berhati-hatilah..."

Kibum sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Hati-hati? Apa anak itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Ia kan tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, ditambah ia tidak akan pergi sendiri. Ada Siwon yang menemaninya.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut. Wajar saja kalau dia khawatir, mereka ini kan hanya... teman, iya kan?

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti." Dan Kibum pun langsung melesat menuju perpustakaan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika dilihatnya _roommate_nya itu sudah menghilang di ujung koridor. Benar, rasanya semakin ia memikirkan seorang _namja _bernama Kim Kibum itu ia mulai merasa jadi seperti orang gila.

"Aish, kuharap mereka tidak akan pergi kencan."

Dan detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar sekolah menuju bangunan asramanya. Ia ingin segera menenggelamkan dirinya di atas bantal dan berharap itu bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

-0-

Yesung mencoba untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya pada buku yang tengah ia baca dan berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan seorang _namja _kurang kerjaan yang malah bengong dengan tatapan kosong di depannya. Sudah satu jam berlalu mereka diam dalam posisi yang sama; Yesung yang sedang membaca buku dengan kacamata yang agak sedikit melorot di hidungnya dan Kyuhyun yang sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri—dengan kata lain, melamun. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan keadaan seperti itu, namun melihat Kyuhyun yang melamun seperti orang yang sudah mati—atau setidaknya mirip dengan orang yang hidup enggan mati tak mau, Yesung merasa sedikit terganggu juga.

Menghela nafas, ia menutup buku yang sejak tadi sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia perhatikan. Berterimakasihlah pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang dengan ekspresi melamunnya yang tidak elit itu, perhatiannya langsung terbagi. Antara ingin belajar—walau sejak awal sebenarnya ia sedikit malas melakukannya kalau tidak ingat besok ia ada tes—dan menghajar kepala sepupunya serta menyuruhnya berhenti untuk memasang tampang seperti itu.

Ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun yang kini tumben sekali terlihat _babo_, membuatnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apa anak ini salah makan atau kepalanya terbentur sesuatu di sekolah tadi? Sejak ia pulang ke asrama, ia sudah mendapati Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tengah sendiri, sambil melamun tentu saja. Bahkan sampai waktu makan malam tiba, ia masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dan benar-benar sadar ketika makanan sudah ada di hadapannya. Setelahnya? Sepupunya itu kembali melamun dan jujur saja, baginya yang terbiasa melihat anak di depannya ini hobi mengganggu orang lain agak sedikit aneh ketika dilihatnya dia diam—terlalu diam malah—seperti ini.

Khawatir? Jelas lah. Ia bisa dibunuh oleh kakak Kyuhyun kalau anak ini kenapa-kenapa sementara ia ada di dekatnya. Kalau tidak dibunuh, paling masa hidupnya berkurang separuhnya.

Kembali dipandanginya wajah Kyuhyun. Jujur, walau wajahnya sedang dalam mode '_nggak-banget_' begini, harus ia akui kalau wajah sepupunya itu memang cukup tampan. YA! Jangan menganggapnya seorang _incest_ yang menyukai sepupunya sendiri. Menyukai Cho Kyuhyun sama saja dengan masuk ke dalam perangkap setan dan hidup di neraka. Lagipula ia menyukai _namjachingu_nya—yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih manis daripada bocah setan di depannya ini.

"Kyu…"

Yesung berusaha memanggil Kyuhyun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam dan tinggal mereka saja yang masih ada di ruang tengah. Bahkan Leeteuk saja mungkin sudah terbang ke alam mimpi—kecuali kalau mantan teman sekamarnya, Kim Youngwoon melakukan 'itu' lagi pada _hyung_nya itu, sudah jelas mereka tidak akan tidur sampai beberapa jam ke depan.

"Kyuhyun…"

Masih berusaha memanggil Kyuhyun, kali ini Yesung mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Namun jangankan menanggapi, bahkan berkedip pun tidak. Yesung semakin heran melihat sepupunya itu. Apa sebenarnya yang sudah membuatnya bisa terlihat OOC seperti ini? Jelas saja, melamun kan bukan sifat seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kecuali…

Yesung menggoyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun, cukup keras karena berikutnya Kyuhyun langsung tersentak kaget.

"Aa, _hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun, heran.

Yesung kembali memutar matanya, helaan nafas pasrah terdengar dari mulutnya. Lama-lama julukan _babo _bisa benar-benar menempel pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun kalau ia terus bersikap seperti ini. "Aku… sudah ada di hadapanmu tepat setelah makan malam berakhir atau dengan kata lain sejak dua jam yang lalu, dan kau masih bertanya apa yang kulakukan di sini? Otakmu sedang konslet atau apa sih?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mengabaikan sindiran Yesung padanya, ia malah menatap _hyung_nya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Selama itu?"

"Jangankan kau yang sedang tidak sadar sedang melakukan apa, aku saja yang masih punya kesadaran untuk melihat jam tidak percaya kalau KITA menghabiskan waktu di sini selama itu. Bahkan rekor terlamaku diam di ruang tengah ini sendiri hanya satu jam." Ucap Yesung, kentara sekali penuh dengan nada sindiran yang jelas ditujukan pada sepupu tercinta sekaligus paling menyebalkannya itu.

Yesung melepas kacamatanya. Ketika ia akan membuka mulutnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, dilihatnya Kyuhyun terlihat seperti akan melamun lagi, dan dengan kecepatan tinggi—

_PLAAKK!_

—sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"AWW! _Appo_, _hyung_. Aku salah apa sih sampai kau tampar seperti itu?" Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang baru saja jadi korban tamparan indah dari _namja_ bersuara indah itu.

"Kyu… sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan pernah menunjukkan wajah itu di depanku kalau kau tidak mau mendapat lemparan buku lagi."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya, bosan dengan ucapan _hyung_nya itu. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia sedikit menunjukkan wajah _aegyo_nya itu. Apa segitu lucunya atau malah menakutkan? Memang sih itu bukan karakternya—ia bahkan terlihat sangat _out of character_. Tapi siapa tahu _hyung_nya itu akan berhenti menghajar kepalanya kalau ia menunjukkan wajah seperti itu… yah, siapa tahu kan.

"Yah, terserah _hyung _saja."

Yesung memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya akan segera kembali melakukan hobi barunya—melamun—lagi, sebelum kemudian menghela nafasnya. Ia memang tidak tahu kenapa sepupunya yang satu ini bisa bertingkah _out of character _seperti ini. Tapi mengingat apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka tadi sore di ruang musik, kelihatannya ia sedikit punya dugaan.

"Kyu, kau sedang memikirkan Kibum-_ah_?"

Dan Kyuhyun—yang hampir melamun lagi—langsung tersentak kaget. Ditatapnya Yesung tanpa berkedip, masih tidak percaya dengan ucapannya—atau tebakannya yang sebenarnya tepat sasaran.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang malah diam sambil melotot dengan tidak elit begitu, Yesung kembali menghela nafasnya, kali ini lebih keras dan terdengar lebih berat.

"Aku benar ya, Kyu?"

"_A-ani_. Kau ini bicara apa sih _hyung_? Untuk apa aku memikirkannya sampai harus _out of character _begini?"

"Terserah kau saja, Kyu. Mau membantah pun tetap saja kelihatan. Ah, ngomong-ngomong…" Yesung menggantung kalimatnya, terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menanti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh sepupunya yang berkepala besar itu.

"Sejak tadi aku tidak melihat Kibum-ah dan Siwon-ah, memangnya mereka belum pulang ya?" Yesung mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, menuntut jawaban dari _namja_ itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin…"

_DUAGH!_

"Aww, _appo_, _hyung_." Teriak Kyuhyun.

Sebuah buku dipukulkan Yesung ke kepala Kyuhyun, kesal juga menerima jawaban yang terkesan acuh itu. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu, sepupunya ini sangat bersemangat—terlalu bersemangat malah—untuk bisa memiliki Kim Kibum, tapi kini ketika orangnya sendiri belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda sudah pulang ke asrama, ia malah acuh. Apa kepala anak itu terbentur benda keras tadi? Atau dirinya yang memukul kepalanya terlalu keras.

"_Hyung_~ Kau ini hobi amat sih memukul kepalaku, kau mau mengutuk kepalaku jadi sebesar punyamu ya?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya, kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa otaknya bakalan jadi _babo_ sepenuhnya.

Mendengar itu, Yesung mencoba untuk menahan lagi hasratnya untuk kembali mendaratkan sesuatu di kepala _namja_ pintar tapi kurang ajar itu. Kelihatannya kursi bisa jadi opsi terakhir kalau-kalau sepupunya itu masih bernarsis ria lagi.

"Bicara lagi dan bersiaplah kena lempar meja." Kata Yesung, acuh.

Kyuhyun kembali ingin mem_pout_kan bibirnya, entah kenapa ia jadi agak enak juga melakukan itu. Berterimakasihlah pada seorang _namja _bernama Lee Sungmin—mantan _namjachingu_nya—yang hobi mengeluarkan raut wajah _aegyo_nya hingga Kyuhyun bisa sedikit belajar darinya. Yah, walau sebenarnya Sungmin malah ingin muntah ketika Kyuhyun mempraktekkan hal itu.

Namun, belum sempat ia bereaksi terhadap ucapan Yesung barusan, tiba-tiba—

_Cklek! BRAAAKKK!_

—suara pintu yang terbuka perlahan kemudian dibanting dengan cukup keras terdengar dari arah depan asrama.

Terlonjak, kedua orang yang masih ada di ruang tengah hanya bisa saling menatap sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Heran, bingung dan penasaran bercampur jadi satu. Siapa yang melakukannya, mereka tidak tahu. Namun berhubung hanya tinggal dua orang lagi yang belum kembali ke asrama, sudah jelas hanya ada dua opsi yang bisa dipilih. Antara Siwon atau…

Yesung dan Kyuhyun tadinya ingin menuju pintu depan, melihat sebenarnya siapa yang baru saja masuk juga kenapa seseorang yang masuk itu membanting pintu. Namun belum sempat keduanya beranjak dari kursinya, seseorang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Kibum-_hyung_?" Suara Kyuhyun yang pertama kali menyambut kedatangannya.

_Namja_ berkulit putih itu terhenti ketika didapatinya dua orang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Namun berhubung untuk saat ini suasana hatinya sedang sangat buruk—kalau tidak mau dibilang sedang sakit hati—ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga mengabaikan _hoobae_ dan _sunbae_nya itu. Tujuan? Sudah jelas kamarnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang diabaikan oleh Kibum hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan _hyung_nya itu? Padahal sebelum ia berpisah dengan dirinya di sekolah tadi ia masih baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang malah bertolak belakang dengan keadaannya tadi.

Dan melihat matanya yang agak memerah, Kyuhyun menduga kalau Kibum sedang berusaha untuk menahan tangis— tunggu? Menahan tangis? Omo…

Seolah sedang dikejar sesuatu, Kyuhyun langsung melesat menaiki tangga. Dua anak tangga ia lewati dalam satu langkah sambil berteriak, "_Hyung_, aku ke kamarku dulu, _jalljayo_."

Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun menghilang di balik tangga, meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya menatapnya dengan wajah _babo_ dan mulut yang terbuka sedikit. Ia bahkan belum memberikan respon apapun tapi anak itu sudah pergi begitu saja, benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Aish, rasanya aku jadi beneran serius untuk melempar kepalanya dengan kursi—atau meja saja sekalian." Ujar Yesung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

_Cklek! Blam!_

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup perlahan kembail membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian ke arah pintu depan. Dilihatnya seorang _namja _jangkung berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah gontai. Kelihatannya telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Siwon-_ah_, _gwaenchana_?"

Siwon tersentak mendengar sebuah suara _baritone_ menyapanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap _namja_ berkepala besar yang kini tengah memandanginya khawatir.

"Aa, Yesung-_hyung_? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bukan ini jawaban yang diharapkan olehnya. Yesung menggeleng perlahan. "Aku hanya menemani sepupuku di sini. Yah, walau ia sudah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di sini dan lebih memilih untuk ke kamarnya."

Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, kelihatan tidak fokus dengan apa yang sudah didengarnya.

"Siwon-_ah_, _gwaenchana_?" Kembali Yesung menanyakan hal yang sama. Kalau salah satu _dongsaeng_nya ini mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi, ia bersumpah akan menyumpal mulutnya dengan kertas.

"H-hah? Maksud _hyung_?" Siwon menatap Yesung dengan tatapan bingung—atau setidaknya itu yang dilihat Yesung, karena nyatanya Siwon sebenarnya mendengar dengan jelas dan mengerti maksud perkataan _hyung_nya itu. Ayolah, ia tahu kalau _hyung_nya ini walau terlihat cuek dari luar tapi aslinya ia sering khawatir dengan penghuni di asrama ini. Yah, walau tidak seperti Leeteuk sih.

Yesung memutar matanya, lama-lama ia bisa mati bosan kalau setiap pertanyaannya harus dijawab dengan pernyataan yang bertujuan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia memang tidak sejenius Kibum atau sepintar Kyuhyun, tapi ia bukan orang bodoh yang bisa dikelabui dengan kata-kata.

"Jangan bohong padaku, dan jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Rasanya wajahmu agak kusut sekarang ini? Ada masalah?" Cecar Yesung dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang keluar begitu saja dari otaknya dan mengalir bebas melalui mulutnya.

"_Ani,_ _hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya kelelahan. Sudah ya _hyung_, aku mau ke kamarku sekarang." Dan setelahnya Siwon langsung pergi menuju kamarnya sebelum Yesung menyerangnya lagi dengan pertanyaan.

Melihat Siwon yang menghilang melewati tangga dengan langkah terburu-buru seperti itu, Yesung menghela nafasnya. "Aish, seperti aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi. Cinta segitiga itu repot ya..."

-0-

Kyuhyun berdiri diam di depan pintu kamarnya. Tadinya ia ingin langsung masuk saja, mengingat ini kan juga kamarnya. Namun teringat kembali raut wajah Kibum tadi, ia malah jadi merasa agak ragu untuk masuk. Padahal ia sudah khawatir tingkat akut, takut kalau _namja _yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu mengalami kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan sebelum kembali ke asrama.

Berpikir selama puluhan detik—dengan sesekali mengacak rambutnya frustasi—Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Selain karena alasan khawatir dengan _hyung_nya itu, alasan lainnya sudah jelas karena ia sudah mulai kedinginan di koridor. Musim semi di Korea memang merepotkan.

_Cklek!_

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke setiap penjuru kamarnya. Dilihatnya sebuah gundukan yang tertutup selimut di atas tempat tidur Kibum, membuatnya seketika mengerutkan alisnya. "Sudah tidur, _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Kibum, dengan langkah yang coba ia buat sehalus mungkin. Ia tidak mau membangunkannya. Ia duduk di lantai tepat di samping tempat tidur _namja_ berkacamata itu sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya di baliknya.

Pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam hal, namun mayoritas mengenai _namja_ yang tengah berbaring membelakanginya itu. Entah ia benar-benar tidur atau hanya ingin membaringkan tubuhnya saja. Entahlah, karena dilihatnya kedua mata Kibum sudah tertutup sejak ia masuk ke kamar.

Kyuhyun sedikit bangkit dari duduknya dan menjulurkan tangannya ke wajah Kibum. Diusapnya perlahan pipinya yang agak pucat dan terasa dingin itu, namun baru beberapa detik melakukannya ia langsung mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menarik tangannya dan meraba ujung-ujung jarinya. Agak basah. Apa dia baru menangis atau bagaimana?

_Aish, _hyung_. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Pulang-pulang langsung seperti ini, kau tidak tahu ya kalau sejak tadi aku mengkhawatirkanmu_. Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mengusap pipi kanan Kibum. Entah kenapa ia jadi sangat menyukai kegiatan yang satu ini. Bahkan ketika ia masih berpacaran dengan Lee Sungmin, ia jarang sekali melakukan hal itu atas keinginannya sendiri. Kalau tidak diminta, ia pasti akan melakukannya dengan tidak sadar.

Ia menghela nafas, kali ini lebih berat dan keras. Semakin lama ia menatap wajah putih yang agak pucat itu membuatnya semakin tidak bisa menahan gejolak perasaannya.

"_Saranghae_, _hyung_. Tapi aku tidak berharap kau akan membalas perasaanku ini..." gumam Kyuhyun, pelan hingga mungkin tidak akan bisa didengar siapapun selain dirinya. Lagipula siapa yang akan mendengarkannya, kalau di ruangan ini hanya ada dirinya dan _hyung_nya itu saja.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya masih duduk, menganggap tidak ada gunanya juga ia terus menunggu Kibum membuka matanya. Lagipula mungkin saja ia sudah tidur nyenyak sejak tadi. Ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya, memutuskan mungkin sebaiknya ia segera mengistirahatkan dirinya–tidak, bukan tetapi lebih tepatnya mengistirahatkan otaknya yang sejak kemarin selalu penuh dengan sebuah nama. Kim Kibum.

Bahkan soal matematika paling sulit pun tidak sampai membuatnya senam otak terlalu keras seperti ini.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan dalam hitungan detik ia pun tenggelam dalam lautan mimpi yang kosong.

Sesaat kamar kedua _namja _itu menjadi hening, hanya terdengar suara hembusan nafas halus dari Kyuhyun yang memang sudah terlelap. Hingga Kibum membuka kedua matanya perlahan, memastikan kalau _hoobae_nya itu sudah terlelap dan tidak akan terbangun.

Ia memang tidak tidur sebenarnya. Ia hanya pura-pura tidur ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, dan sepertinya kemampuan aktingnya bisa membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar percaya kalau ia sudah tidur. Alasannya sudah jelas karena ia tidak ingin ditanya macam-macam olehnya—yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Karena ia tahu walau Kyuhyun itu terlihat seperti _namja_ yang cuek, namun sebenarnya cukup perhatian pada sekitarnya.

Ia tahu semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada dirinya sejak ia masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan pura-pura tidurnya itu malah membuatnya mengetahui sesuatu mengenai anak itu. Hal yang membuatnya benar-benar kaget karena tidak mengira kalau anak yang baru ditemuinya kemarin sore itu memiliki perasaan yang cukup dalam padanya.

_Tch, kenapa malah jadi begini? _Batin Kibum, frustasi.

-0-

Kibum bangun lebih dulu daripada Kyuhyun keesokan paginya. Mengingat kejadian tadi malam, ia memutuskan untuk tidak berkomunikasi dengan _roommate_nya itu—setidaknya sampai hari ini berakhir, mungkin. Yah, walau sebenarnya ia memang jarang berkomunikasi dengannya, tapi menghindar secara total bukan pilihan yang buruk untuknya yang sedang dibebani banyak hal ini kan?

Dan karena alasan itu pula, Kibum pun pergi lebih dulu ke sekolah padahal jam sekolah dimulai satu jam lagi. Perpustakaan kelihatannya bisa jadi opsi yang bagus untuknya menyendiri.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Kibum sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di perpustakaan. Hal yang agak membuahkan rasa heran dari sang penjaga perpustakaan. Ia memang hobi datang ke perpustakaan ini, bahkan tiada hari dilakukannya tanpa mengunjungi tempat yang baginya keramat ini. Namun melihatnya datang di waktu dimana bahkan sembilan puluh persen siswa di sekolah ini masih menghabiskan waktunya di asrama, entah itu tidur, berlama-lama di kamar mandi atau mungkin sarapan berlebihan.

Namun, sang penjaga perpustakaan hanya memilih untuk diam, karena baginya urusan pribadi para siswa itu bukan bidang yang harus dimasukinya. Ia kan hanya seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang dipekerjakan untuk merangkap sebagai juru konsultasi juga.

Kibum menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara tumpukan buku-buku yang ia pilih secara acak tadi. Bahkan tidak ada satu pun buku yang diambilnya merupakan materi yang akan dipelajarinya hari ini. Jelas, karena buku-buku yang ia ambil sebenarnya bermaterikan materi kelas satu. Dengan kata lain sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya bagi dirinya untuk membaca semua buku itu.

Dan lima belas menit berlalu, dengan dirinya yang hanya menatap lembaran-lembaran berisikan tulisan itu dengan pandangan kosong. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang tertulis di sana karena pikirannya kini melayang kemana-mana. Sementara penjaga perpustakaan kini sedang tidak berada di tempatnya. Baguslah, ia memang butuh tempat untuk bisa benar-benar sendiri—

"Kibum-ah."

—atau tidak.

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya melebar ketika melihat _namja_ jangkung yang kemarin yang hampir saja membuatnya menangis. Yah, bukan salah siapa-siapa sih. Yang salah itu justru perasaannya yang terlalu besar pada _namja_ yang nyaris sempurna ini.

Berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya, Kibum hanya menatap datar padanya. "Siwon-hyung… mau apa kau kemari?"

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan pertanyaan itu. "Ini tempat umum, jadi terserah aku mau berada di sini atau tidak."

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha agar tidak terperangkap pada pesonanya—lagi. Kalau kalian bertanya apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi pada dirinya kemarin, jawabannya mudah.

Yah, kalau ada yang bisa menebaknya selamat, kalau tidak juga tidak masalah. Intinya, ia menyatakan perasaan pada _hyung_nya yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dari dirinya itu. Dan jawabannya, sudah jelas ia ditolak. Alasan? Karena _namja_ yang taat beragama itu tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Dan kenapa dirinya bisa hampir menangis, itu karena sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh _namja_ ini. Kalau saja ia menolaknya tanpa menunjukkan sikap yang seolah menganggapnya hanya main-main saja mungkin ia masih bisa menerimanya, tapi kemarin… ayolah, ketika perasaanmu dianggap main-main oleh orang yang kau cintai, itu bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada harus dipermalukan di depan umum.

Dan begitulah, semuanya berakhir dengan dirinya yang langsung berlari ke asrama tanpa mengindahkan sedikitpun Siwon yang ia tahu mengejarnya di belakang. Lalu, yah… kalian tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Kibum segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, berniat untuk sesegera mungkin menghilang dari tempat ini, atau sekalian saja menghilang dari sekolah ini asal ia tidak bertemu dengan _namja_ ini.

_Aish, menghindari Kyuhyun-ah, malah bertemu dengan orang ini. Aku sedang tidak beruntung ya hari ini._

Namun baru selangkah ia berjalan, sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya membuat langkahnya seketika terhenti. Ditatapnya si pemilik tangan dengan kedua alis mata yang berkerut. Sepasang mata di balik kacamata mengisyaratkan pada si penahan untuk segera melepaskan tangannya, namun tak digubris sedikit pun. Membuat dirinya menghela nafas sambil memutar matanya. "Siwon-ah, apa maumu?"

"Itu…" Siwon terlihat ragu mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan, membuat _namja_ di hadapannya semakin tidak sabar.

"Kalau kau tidak punya urusan denganku, lepaskan tanganku sekarang."

"Aish, kau ini tidak bisa bersabar sedikit apa?"

"Kau sendiri yang menggantung kalimatmu, sudah jelas siapapun juga pasti akan habis kesabarannya."

Siwon terdiam mendengar kalimat itu. Ia tahu kalau Kibum itu memang bukan orang yang terbiasa bicara dengan nada yang ramah, namun baru kali ini ia mendengar nada bicara seketus itu darinya.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku. Mengenai masalah kemarin..."

Kibum mengangkat alis kanannya. "Hm?"

"Setelah kupikir semalaman, rasanya... aku menyesal sudah menolakmu." Gumam Siwon, pelan.

Kedua bola mata Kibum seketika melebar mendengar itu. "_Mwo_? Kau bilang apa?"

Siwon menghela nafasnya, dalam. "Jadi... mau jadi _namjachingu_ku?"

"Kau mengatakan itu bukan karena kasihan padaku kan?"

Siwon mendesah frustasi. Yah, wajar saja kalau _namja_ di hadapannya ini menganggapnya tidak serius. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan menganggapnya main-main kalau sebelumnya—bahkan sebenarnya belasan jam yang lalu—ia sudah menolaknya, dan sekarang malah memintanya jadi _namjachingu_nya? _Pabboya_, Siwon.

"Aku serius. Kalau aku main-main, kau boleh pukul aku sekarang."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Siwon langsung memeluk Kibum—tentu saja, tidak mendapatkan reaksi sedikitpun dari sang pemilik tubuh mengingat ia sebenarnya masih belum mencerna sepenuhnya kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan padanya.

_Cklek!_

Suara pintu yang terbuka perlahan membuat Kibum langsung tersadar dari rasa tidak percayanya. Keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Melihat siapa yang ada di muka pintu seketika membuatnya terbelalak.

"Kyuhyun..._ah_?"

_Namja_ berkulit pucat dengan helaian coklat muda yang menghiasi kepalanya hanya menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar, sebelum seulas senyuman—agak terpaksa sebenarnya—terlihat di wajahnya. "_Mianhae_, _sunbae_. Kelihatannya aku mengganggu kalian..."

Dan detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menjauhi perpustakaan.

Kibum yang melihat itu sebenarnya ingin mengejarnya, namun pelukan Siwon terasa cukup erat baginya. Lagipula, kalau ia mengejar Kyuhyun apa yang akan dilakukannya? Ia memang baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyukai—ah tidak, bahkan mencintainya, namun... sekarang ini mereka tidak punya hubungan apapun selain hubungan antara _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_... iya kan?

Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah Kibum menyadari satu hal. Ia menyesal sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Siwon.

.

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

a/n: berasa pengen ngakak sendiri tiap kali inget ide chapter ini dapetnya pas ikut demo di Gedung Sate Jumat kemarin. XD #plak

Oke, baru saya lanjut lagi, biarpun kayaknya makin gaje. _Mian_, telat banget. Q.Q

Mari kita bales review~

**Dewiikibum**: _mian_, gak bias kilat. m(_ _)m gomawo udah review, chingu. :D

**Snowysmiles****: **Kunci kamar Kyuhyun disita Kibum. XD #plak Ahaha, saya tau SBS selalu damai kok. XD Dan… mian telat update m(_ _)m

**: **_mian_ baru saya update sekarang. T_T Banyak kendala(?) #hah Yg penting udah update sekarang. =.=d

**Blackyulin**e: emang agak langka sih. -.- Gomawo udah review. :D

**Thybum****: **main pairnya sih KiHyun, tapi di awal-awal keliatannya agak ke KyuBum dikit sih. O.o Gomawo reviewnya. :D

**Kim ji yoen****: **Pasti happy ending kok. XD saya kan gak jago bikin sad ending. -.-

**Kyubumlup****: **Kihyun. -.-a tapi mungkin ada beberapa adegan yang bisa menjurus(?) ke KyuBum… mungkin.

**minIRZANTI****: **Awesome udah jadi trademark jaman sekaran. :Dd #hah Siwon saya oper ke Anda aja ya. :D *emang bola woi*

**WookieBabyKyuu**: KiHyun kok, saya kan maunya happy ending buat keduanya. XD

**Lady hee hee****: ** emang agak langka, makanya tertarik bikin. :D

**Seo Shin Young****: **Masalah uke dan seme itu jugalah yang saya bingung. =.= males mikir ya sudah gitu aja. #woi

**KyuKi Yanagishita****: **Itu kan asrama penyisaan -.- #plak Soal jelas-ngejelasin chapter terakhir aja ya. XD

**: **KiHyun-nya kemungkinan numpuk di chapter depan. XD

**fujo-tan****: **emang elit. XD #plak Lah, saya kan sejak tahun kemarin sudah terkontaminasi 'awesome'nya bang Prussia. -.-d Iyey, hidup crack couple, da ze. XD #plak

Sekali lagi, jeongmal mianhae. Hontou ni gomennnasai. Karena telat update. T_T rada-rada mentok di beberapa bagian.

Chapter depan… Chapter terakhir, tapi gak janji bakal update kilat ya. =.=a

Oke… _See you on the Last Chapter~ _:D


	3. Chapter 3

—**Please Stay With Me—**

**(Side Story of Two Faced Lovers, tapi gak nyambung-nyambung amat)**

**Chapter: 3/3**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: KiHyun (Kibum x Kyuhyun), slight OneSided!SiBum**

**Setting: sebelum setting Two Faced Lovers dimulai**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Crack Pair, Miss-typos, bad-description, fluff yang fail, etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (No BASH, No FLAME)**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired: YUI – Please Stay With Me**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

Kyuhyun terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, berusaha untuk mencari tempat yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya sedikit merasa lebih tenang. Tujuan awalnya datang ke sekolah sepagi ini sudah jelas untuk menyusul Kibum. Melihat Kibum kemarin malam jelas saja ia sangat khawatir ditambah tadi ketika ia bangun, ia sudah mendapati tempat tidur yang ditempati oleh _hyung_nya itu sudah kosong dan rapi. Seragam miliknya yang biasanya menggantung juga sudah tidak ada. Jadi sudah jelas kalau dia sudah pergi sekolah kan?

Dan ketika ia menemukan tempat _hyung_nya itu berada, ia malah melihat pemandangan yang benar-benar ingin membuatnya marah saat itu juga.

Kibum dipeluk oleh… Siwon.

Namun mengingat ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi seorang Kim Kibum, ia punya hak apa untuk merasa marah? Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas hubungan antar _roommate_, _sunbae-hoobae _atau _hyung-dongsaeng_. Tidak lebih. Jadi punya hak apa ia untuk merasa tidak suka kalau melihatnya berdekatan—bahkan berpelukan—dengan orang lain.

Kibum menyukai Siwon dan kalau melihat mereka tadi, sudah jelas kalau Siwon juga menyukai Kibum kan? Dan bukannya ia juga sudah tidak berharap kalau _hyung_nya itu akan membalas perasaannya juga—walau ia sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya itu padanya, secara langsung tentunya.

Kyuhyun terus menaiki tangga menuju tempat teratas di sekolahnya. Atap.

Yah, mungkin itu bisa menjadi satu-satunya tempat baginya untuk melupakan hal yang baru saja dilihatnya itu, walau sebenarnya sangat sulit mengingat ia melihat hal itu dengan sangat jelas.

Ia duduk di tepi atap, sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram pagar kawat pembatas. Diperhatikannya lapangan depan sekolahnya yang masih lengang, hanya satu-dua siswa yang terlihat berjalan memasuki wilayah sekolah. Hal yang wajar, mengingat ini sebenarnya masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai sekolah.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok seorang Kim Kibum. Orang yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak awal mereka bertemu—walau pertemuan mereka bukan pertemuan yang diawali dengan sesuatu yang manis, tapi terkesan memalukan malah.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya—frustasi. Ia memang sudah mengatakan perasaannya pada Kibum, tapi itu ia lakukan ketika _hyung_nya itu sedang tertidur jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau orang itu mendengar ucapannya. Ia juga sudah tidak lagi berharap kalau _hyung_nya itu juga akan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu sudah cukup ia jadikan bukti kalau selamanya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki _namja _yang selalu terlihat dingin itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Heran dengan dirinya sendiri, ia tidak tahu kalau mencintai seseorang itu bisa begini merepotkan—apalagi kalau orang yang ia cintai justru mencintai orang lain, dan lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika orang yang dicintai oleh orang yang ia cintai itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, kesempatan untuknya itu sudah jelas hanya tinggal nol koma sekian persen. Sisanya, berharaplah ada keajaiban yang akan terjadi.

Ia teringat ketika ia masih menjalin hubungan dengan Lee Sungmin, _namja_ yang sempat menjadi _namjachingu_nya itu walau akhirnya mereka putus karena Sungmin pindah ke luar negeri. Hubungan mereka biasa saja, tidak sampai membuat dirinya merasa frustasi seperti ini.

Lama Kyuhyun diam di atap, tak disadarinya sepasang iris gelap berbingkai kacamata persegi tengah menatapnya dengan sendu. Hal yang sangat langka, mengingat ia jarang menunjukkan emosi di wajahnya kecuali wajah datarnya. Detik berikutnya ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan—tanpa menimbulkan suara—menjauhi tempat itu sebelum Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaannya.

-0-

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kantin sekolahnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia tidak masuk ke kelas sejak pagi tadi dan malah memilih untuk tidur di ruang kesehatan. Dengan pikirannya yang galau seperti ini, sudah jelas keberadaannya di kelas juga percuma. Toh ia hanya perlu membaca ulang materi hari ini dari buku mengingat kemampuan otaknya memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Matanya beredar mencari tempat kosong yang bisa didudukinya. Sebenarnya tak ada niat untuk makan, ia hanya sekedar berpindah tempat karena guru kesehatan menyuruhnya untuk masuk kelas setelah istirahat siang berakhir. Namun, sekali lagi, berhubung pikirannya sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk setidaknya duduk diam di kelasnya sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk tidak akan masuk ke kelas sampai hari ini berakhir.

"Kyunnie~"

Tatapannya kini beralih ke arah suara tinggi—yang memekakkan telinga—yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan… panggilan yang cukup memalukan. Namun mengingat _namja_ satu ini tidak akan mendengarkan protesnya, jadi kelihatannya ia akan sedikit berpasrah diri kalau _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya beberapa hari itu memanggilnya dengan sebuatan itu.

Kedua matanya agak terbelalak ketika didapatinya kalau Changmin tidak duduk sendiri, melainkan bersama dengan Kibum. Namun, bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau ia memutuskan untuk kabur—walau tindakannya tadi pagi masuk kategori melarikan diri—ia berjalan mendekati tempat mereka duduk.

_PLAK!_

"Aww, kau ini kenapa sih?" Changmin merengut kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja terkena pukulan _awesome_ dari tangan kurus Kyuhyun. Tidak menyakitkan sebenarnya, karena Kyuhyun memang tidak menggunakan tenaganya sedikit pun. Namun tetap saja, itu cukup membuatnya terganggu.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan begitu, memalukan, _babo_." Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di sebelah Changmin.

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk, terlihat sekali kalau ia baru saja membaca buku. Iris gelap di balik kacamatanya menatap kedua _dongsaeng_nya yang sekelas itu. "Kurasa panggilan itu cocok untukmu. Terdengar manis, sama seperti wajahmu."

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Kibum. Rona merah seketika terlihat di wajahnya, tidak cukup terlihat tapi tetap saja ia bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya kini tengah memanas. Beruntung Changmin tidak melihatnya, karena ia sibuk menyetujui ucapan Kibum sambil perhatiannya terfokus pada makanannya.

Manis? Oh, ia jadi tidak keberatan dipanggil dengan panggilan seperti itu oleh Kibum—asal jangan oleh _namja_ kelebihan tinggi badan itu.

Dan berkat satu kata dari Kibum itu, Kyuhyun sedikit bisa melupakan kejadian yang cukup membuatnya merasa sakit tadi pagi.

-0-

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah, ingin segera sampai di kamarnya. Ia tidak jadi melaksanakan niatnya untuk membolos hingga hari ini berakhir, karena ia baru sadar kalau setelah jam istirahat berakhir, pelajaran berikutnya adalah matematika. Mata pelajaran yang paling dicintainya sekaligus yang paling dibenci oleh Yesung.

Dan bersyukurlah ia, setidaknya berkat 'kekasihnya' itu—selain PSPnya tentu saja—ia bisa sedikit mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang belakangan ini membuatnya frustasi. Walau itu tetap tidak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau dirinya menyukai Kibum dan Kibum malah menyukai Siwon—yang sepertinya dibalas juga oleh _namja_ kelewat sempurna itu. Bahkan mungkin mereka sudah berpacaran kini.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Sebuah suara _alto _menghentikan langkah kakinya. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya, karena selama dua hari terakhir ini terus memenuhi pikirannya. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, dilihatnya Kibum kini tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Kelihatannya _hyung_ yang satu ini rajin sekali berkencan dengan buku.

"_Ne_, _hyung_?"

"Mau menemaniku?"

Kyuhyun melongo mendengar ajakan Kibum itu. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Kibum mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat entah apa itu, hanya berdua saja kan?

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau mendengarku?"

_Namja _berkulit pucat itu tersentak dari pemikirannya. Ditatapnya Kibum yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"Eh? _A-ani_, _hyung_. Bukan itu… aku… hanya… ah, lupakan saja. Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan. Aku agak bosan diam di asrama. Yah, itu juga kalau kau mau menemaniku sih."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar—sangat lebar, hingga tanpa sadar malah menunjukkan sisi manisnya, membuat Kibum sedikit terperangah menatapnya. Entahlah, rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya melihat senyum lebar bak seorang anak kecil yang masih polos itu—walau ia tidak sepolos kelihatannya mengingat Yesung pernah bercerita padanya kalau sepupunya, Kyuhyun, itu adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui.

Yah, rasanya seperti ia tidak ingin kehilangan senyum itu dan hanya berharap kalau senyum itu hanya ditujukan untuknya.

"Yah, kurasa... tidak ada salahnya sih, _hyung_."

Kibum tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Dan kali ini gantian Kyuhyun yang terperangah melihatnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kibum tersenyum seperti itu—dan senyum itu ditujukan hanya kepadanya saat ini.

"_Kajja_, ayo ikut aku."

Dan berikutnya Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat tangannya kini digenggam oleh Kibum hanya bisa berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berharap semoga rona merah di wajahnya yang sudah memanas itu tidak akan semakin terlihat jelas—walau mustahil mengingat hal yang membuatnya seperti itu adalah genggaman tangan _hyung_nya itu pada lengannya, dan berharap semoga ketika Kibum menoleh ke arahnya, rona merah itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Tentu saja Kibum tidak akan melepaskan genggamannya itu karena bagi dirinya sendiri, tanpa disadarinya ia merasa nyaman dengan itu.

Benar, jauh lebih nyaman daripada ketika Siwon memeluknya tadi pagi.

-0-

Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya duduk diam di salah satu bangku taman. Kibum, seperti biasa, melakukan hobinya yaitu membaca buku—entah apa, mengingat judul yang tertulis di _cover_nya itu berbahasa Inggris dan sudah jelas Kyuhyun tidak akan mau menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai buku itu mengingat dirinya benar-benar lemah dalam subjek itu. Sementara Kyuhyun, seperti kebiasaannya ketika ia sedang bosan, ia hanya memainkan PSPnya yang beruntungnya ia bawa.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kibum akan membawanya ke taman—hal yang sebenarnya membuatnya mengernyit heran. Ayolah, masa ia diajak pergi untuk kemudian didiamkan selama beberapa puluh menit seperti itu karena _hyung_nya itu punya hobi yang sangat menyebalkan? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja _hyung_nya yang dingin itu pacaran dengan buku? Rasanya mereka bisa cocok.

Kyuhyun menekan _keypad_nya dengan sangat keras—terlihat sekali sebenarnya ia agak kesal juga dengan keadaan mereka ini. Tahu begini ia lebih baik pulang saja ke asrama daripada harus terjebak dalam hening yang amit-amit begini.

Dialihkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling taman. Sebenarnya ia cukup suka dengan suasana taman ini, ditambah juga dengan eksteriornya dimana menara jam yang tidak terlalu tinggi berada di tengah lokasi taman. Rasanya benar-benar bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang. Tapi, HANYA sedikit. Kalau saja _hyung _di sampingnya ini tidak mengabaikannya dengan membaca buku, mungkin ia akan semakin menikmati suasana tempat ini. Kalau begini sebenarnya untuk apa Kibum mengajaknya untuk menemani dirinya di sini? Bahkan diabaikan oleh Yesung saja masih jauh lebih mending.

Kyuhyun semakin menekan _keypad_nya dengan lebih keras, tidak mempedulikan kalau perbuatannya itu bisa saja merusak '_soulmate_'nya itu.

"Kyuhyuh-ah, kau kan tidak perlu menekan _keypad_nya sekuat itu. Mau merusaknya? Daripada melakukan hal bodoh begitu, kenapa tidak kau berikan saja PSPmu itu padaku?"

_Tek_.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Kibum masih membaca buku di tangannya namun seulas senyum—atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut cengiran iblis—muncul di wajahnya.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan mukanya. Tidak menyangka kalau Kibum sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Hmph—" Kibum kini menutup mulutnya dengan buku miliknya yang masih terbuka sambil melihat ke arah lain. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat dengan _image_nya sendiri, mungkin ia kini sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

Mendengar Kibum yang terlihat seperti akan menertawakannya, Kyuhyun semakin merengut. "Ya, _hyung_! Kalau mau menertawakanku kenapa tidak sekalian saja yang keras, buat aku sekalian malu saja."

"Hmph, _mian_, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja... jujur wajahmu yang merengut kesal waktu memainkan PSPmu itu benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa." Kibum menundukkan badannya, kentara sekali kalau ia benar-benar sulit untuk menahan tawanya.

Kyuhyun semakin kesal mendengar ucapan _hyung_nya itu. Kalau begini ia jadi merasa dipermainkan olehnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku mengabaikanmu, hm?" tanya Kibum, ketika ia sudah berhasil menahan tawanya.

"Itu… habisnya _hyung_ malah membaca buku saja, tahu begini aku kan lebih baik pulang ke asrama."

"Oh… kau tidak suka pergi denganku?" tanya Kibum, sepasang iris gelapnya memandang ke kedua mata Kyuhyun dengan intens.

"Itu…" Ditatap begitu, jujur saja dilihat seperti itu entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit merasa ragu untuk mengeluarkan jawabannya. Bohong kalau ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak senang diajak pergi oleh orang yang dicintainya itu. Namun… melihat Kibum dan Siwon yang tadi pagi berpelukan, jujur saja membuatnya tidak ingin berada di dekatnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Benar kan?" kini Kibum menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di sampingnya. Kedua iris gelapnya kini melihat menara jam yang kini sudah menunjukkan jam lima sore. "Ayo pulang, ini sudah terlalu sore."

Kibum memasukkan buku miliknya ke dalam tas, berikutnya ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera mengikutinya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam seperti itu, entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa kecewa. Karena walau bagaimanapun, itu seperti membenarkan kesimpulan kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun memang tidak suka pergi dengannya. Ini bahkan jauh lebih membuatnya kecewa dibandingkan ketika ia melihat Siwon berdekatan dengan orang lain—

—apa sebenarnya ia justru mulai menyukai _namja_ yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu?

-0-

Kibum dan Kyuhyun tiba di asrama ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Jarak taman itu dengan asrama sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh namun karena langkah mereka yang terlalu pelan, membuat mereka butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di asrama.

Yesung yang sedang berada di ruang tengah bersama seorang _namja _yang terlihat cantik—atau sebut saja Kim Heechul—dan seorang _namja_ bertubuh jangkung—atau panggil saja Tan Hankyung—langsung mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadinya menatap bosan dua _namja_ yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu—yang sedang bermesraan—ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya Kibum yang tengah berjalan sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Ia mengangkat alisnya melihat pemandangan itu. Berpikir kalau mereka mungkin saja sudah berpacaran. Namun melihat wajah keduanya yang tidak menunjukkan apa-apa, ia langsung membuang kesimpulan itu.

Belum sempat Yesung menanyakan sesuatu pada mereka berdua, Kibum yang melepaskan genggamannya pada Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Heechul. "_Hyung_, boleh aku… bicara denganmu?"

Heechul mengerutkan alisnya, namun berikutnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne_, _kajja_, kita ke kamarku. Tidak apa-apa kan, Hannie?"

Dan Hankyung hanya tersenyum, mengisyaratkan kalau ia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Berikutnya, Heechul dan Kibum sudah menghilang di balik tangga, meninggalkan Yesung dan Hankyung yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran.

"Jadi… bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kalian?" tanya Yesung, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya sementara iris gelapnya menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun layaknya seorang penegak hukum yang sedang menginterogasi para pernjahat.

"Aku saja bingung dengannya hari ini."

"Eh?"

"Tadi pagi ia meninggalkanku ke sekolah. Waktu pulang ia menarik tanganku dan memintaku untuk menemaninya pergi yang ternyata berujung ke taman. Setelahnya ia malah menggangguku dengan kata-katanya sampai ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dan berikutnya ia langsung mengajakku pulang." Kyuhyuh menceritakan kronologis kejadian hari ini pada _hyungdeul_nya itu, namun beberapa kejadian seperti pelukan Siwon pada Kibum atau pertanyaan Kibum tadi yang sulit untuk ia jawab tadi tidak ia ceritakan sama sekali.

Kedua _namja_ itu seketika melotot mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. "_Mwo_? Tertawa katamu? Memangnya bisa ya?"

Kyuhyun menatap heran keduanya. "Ya, bisalah, _hyung_. Dia kan manusia, masa tidak bisa tertawa sih."

"Maksud kami, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kibum-_ah _itu orang yang sangat jarang tersenyum dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum pada beberapa orang saja, tapi kau sudah membuatnya tertawa. Itu kan terasa aneh." Hankyung menjelaskan dengan nada suara lembut, jauh berbeda dengan Yesung yang kelihatannya akan mengeluarkan nada _songong_nya.

"He? Kok bisa sih?"

Yesung menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun dengan gulungan kertas yang ia bawa. "Ya mana kami tahu, _babo_."

-0-

Kibum duduk di tepi tempat tidur milik Hankyung. Sementara Heechul duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sendiri, sambil memeluk bantalnya.

"Jadi… mau membicarakan apa?"

Kibum menghela nafasnya perlahan sambil menundukkan wajahnya, terlihat ragu dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya. Namun, merasa kalau semakin lama ia membenamkan masalah itu dalam pikirannya malah akan membuatnya semakin merasa terganggu, ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya wajah _hyung_ yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya itu—yang kini tengah menanti kalimat yang akan diucapkannya.

"_Hyung_…"

"_Ne…_"

"Dulu aku pernah bilang kalau aku menyukai Siwon-_hyung_ kan?"

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau misalnya... aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya, lalu ia menolakku, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Masih belum selesai kan?" Tanya Heechul yang sebenarnya terdengar agak aneh, mengingat itu tidak menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaan Kibum sebelumnya.

"Maksud, _hyung_?"

"Ceritamu belum selesai, karena aku tahu masih ada lanjutannya kan?"

Kibum terdiam mendengar ucapan Heechul, tidak menyangka kalau apa yang diucapkann oleh Heechul itu ada benarnya. Memang, setelah itu banyak kejadian yang terjadi, namun sejujurnya ia cukup sulit untuk menceritakannya.

"Lagipula... itu bukan pengandaian kan? Kau… memang mengalaminya, bukan?"

Kibum semakin tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Sungguh, ucapan _hyung_nya ini benar-benar tepat sasaran dan tidak ada satu pun yang meleset. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang terlihat cuek begini justru malah yang paling memahami keadaannya.

"Dari mana… _hyung_ tahu?"

"Dari matamu. Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya juga tidak masalah."

"_Ani_, _hyung_. Aku harus menceritakannya karena aku tidak ingin merasa terganggu dengan pemikiranku yang mulai terasa aneh ini."

Kibum menghela nafasnya perlahan, sementara Heechul menantinya dengan sabar. Hanya pada Kibum ia bisa terlihat sabar seperti ini, karena bagaimana pun _namja_ manis di hadapannya ini sudah ia anggap seperti _dongsaeng_ kandungnya sendiri. Dengan orang lain, jangan harap ia akan bersikap lembut.

"Apa kau kecewa waktu Siwon menolakmu?"

Kibum diam sambil menatap ke arah Heechul yang juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Kecewa? Jelas lah. Namun itu tidak berlarut hingga berhari-hari, hanya dalam waktu semalam saja ia sudah bisa sedikit menenangkan dirinya. Apa sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar serius menyukai Siwon?

Yang membuatnya merasa galau justru pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun yang bahkan membuatnya menghindari Kyuhyun pagi tadi. Harusnya ia tidak punya perasaan apapun pada _hoobae_nya itu, lantas kenapa ia bisa merasa kalut hanya karena itu?

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_. Jujur saja, aku memang kecewa, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang mengganggu pikiranku justru…"

"Hm?"

"…ketika aku mulai bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Siwon-_hyung_ menolakku, ada orang lain yang bilang kalau ia mencintaiku, tanpa ia tahu kalau aku sebenarnya mendengar semua ucapannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan, _hyung_?"

"Siapa?"

"Eh?"

"Siapa orang yang kau maksud di bagian akhir?"

Kibum menelan ludahnya. "Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

Mendengar itu, seketika Heechul langsung melotot. "_Mwo_? _Maknae _super nyolot dan gak sopan itu?"

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau _hyung_nya ini mengenal Kyuhyun—apalagi sebutannya itu. Apa mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama?

"Jadi… _hyung_? Aku harus bagaimana?"

Heechul menghela nafasnya. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak rela juga kalau sampai seorang _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang notabenenya adalah orang yang berada dalam daftar nomor satunya untuk digaplok kepalanya dalam setiap kesempatan itu menyukai Kim Kibum yang notabenenya adalah _namja_ yang paling ia sayangi—sebagai adik tentunya.

"Perasaanmu pada Kyu bagaimana?"

Kibum diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_. Waktu tadi aku dipeluk oleh Siwon-_hyung_ di perpustakaan dan Kyuhyun-_ah _melihatnya, entah kenapa jauh di dalam hatiku aku malah tidak ingin Kyuhyun-_ah_ melihatnya. Lalu waktu aku melihatnya di atap dengan wajah frustasi, tanpa sadar aku malah merasa sakit melihatnya. Dan waktu tadi aku bersamanya di taman, aku malah jadi tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tertawa. Aku ini kenapa sih _hyung_?"

Hechul tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. "Tanpa harus kau tanyakan padaku, sebenarnya sejak awal kau sudah menemukan jawabannya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kuda itu memelukmu?"

"Dia memintaku menjadi _namjachingu_nya."

"_Mwo_? Setelah menolakmu, dia malah memintamu menjadi _namjachingu_nya? Lalu jawabanmu?"

"Aku belum menjawabnya, _hyung_. Kukatakan kalau aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya."

"Kalau kau yang sebelumnya pasti akan langsung menerima permintaan itu. Kali ini apa yang membuatmu ragu melakukannya?"

"Itu..." Kibum diam, ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Jujur saja, ia makin merasa dipojokkan saat ini oleh ucapan _hyung_nya yang selalu tepat sasaran ini.

Heechul tersenyum melihat _dongsaeng_nya itu diam, ia berjalan ke tempat Kibum duduk dan memeluk tubuhnya. "Tanpa kau sadari justru ada setitik cinta lain yang membuatmu ragu, karena itu kau tidak langsung mengiyakan permintaan kuda itu. Kini semuanya tergantung padamu, apa kau akan lebih memilih cinta lamamu atau sebuah cinta lain yang kini tengah menunggumu."

Kibum menatap Heechul yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat _hyung_nya itu tersenyum seperti ini. Rasanya julukan _Cinderella_ itu sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya juga ditujukan padanya.

"_Gomawo_, _hyung_. Kurasa aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang."

-0-

Kibum berjalan menuju lantai dua. Didatanginya kamar bernomor 29B, lalu mengetuknya perlahan. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara langkah kaki disusul suara kunci yang diputar dan pintu yang terbuka menyapa pendengarannya.

"KIbum-_ah_?"

"Siwon -_hyung_, boleh kita bicara?"

"Tentu."

"Mengenai permintaanmu tadi pagi…"

"Kau menolaknya?" potong Siwon.

Kibum menelan ludahnya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan berat.

"Sudah kuduga."

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya. Bukan sorot kekecewaan yang dilihatnya di wajah Siwon, tapi malah tatapan hangatnya yang biasa.

"Pasti karena anak yang tadi pagi memergoki kita sedang berpelukan itu kan?"

Kibum memilih untuk tidak menjawab atau bereaksi apapun. Namun, Siwon tahu kalau itu memang benar.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan apapun yang kau pilih karena itu hakmu untuk menentukannya. Kalau kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu, maka aku pun akan turut berbahagia. Walau begitu... kita tetap teman kan?" Siwon tersenyum lembut. Ia memang tidak menyesali hal ini, karena jujur saja, baginya Kibum itu memang sosok yang akan selalu ia anggap sebagai teman dekatnya.

Kibum membalas senyum Siwon, sebelum kemudian membungkukkan badannya. "_Ne_, _gomawo_, _hyung_. Dan... _mianhae_."

"_Gwaenchana, Kibummie..."_

-0-

Kyuhyun masih duduk di ruang tengah bersama dua _hyung_nya yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri itu. Yesung yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui _headphone_nya lalu Hankyung yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia meraih PSPnya, namun sebelum ia sempat menyalakannya, dilihatnya Kibum tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, bisa kita bicara?"

Yesung dan Hankyung yang mendengar suara _alto_ seketika mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu serentak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya, dan hanya dibalas dengan bahu yang diangkat dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, _hyung_." Dan Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Kibum, merasa kalau terlalu lama di tempat ini ke_babo_an dua _hyung_nya itu bisa menular padanya.

Kibum berjalan menaiki tangga diikuti oleh Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Keduanya berhenti di depan pintu kamar mereka sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamar yang sudah tidak dihuni sejak pagi itu.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya yang memang sejak tadi tidak ia simpan di atas meja belajarnya, sebelum kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menatap _hyung_nya itu. "Jadi, _hyung_... kau mau bicara apa?"

"Kyuhyun-_ah, _apa kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Siwon-_hyung_?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan ditanya hal ini. Jujur saja, ia bahkan tidak mau mengingat hal ini karena ini hanya akan membuatnya merasa sakit saja. Namun, bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau ia menjadi pengecut hanya karena ini, maka dari itu ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kibum tersenyum sendu melihat itu. "Apa kau tahu juga kalau aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya lalu ia menolakku dan besok paginya ia malah memintaku untuk menjadi _namjachingu_nya?"

Kyuhyun melotot mendengar itu. Jujur ia baru pertama kali mendengar hal ini. Dan seketika ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu... jawaban _hyung_?"

"Aku menolaknya."

"Eh? Tapi bukannya _hyung_ menyukainya?"

Heran. Jelas saja, padahal sudah jelas Kibum menyukai Siwon lalu kenapa ia malah menolaknya ketika ia diminta untuk menjadi _namjachingu_ _namja_ kelewat _perfect_ itu?

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga bingung. Dan apa kau tahu apa yang membuatku jadi ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri terhadap Siwon-_hyung_?"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Melihat itu, Kibum menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat senyum Kibum itu seketika merona. Muncul semburat merah muda di pipinya yang pucat. Baru kali ini ia melihat senyum itu muncul di wajah _hyung_nya yang biasanya berwajah dingin itu. Dan jujur saja, hal ini justru ingin membuatnya benar-benar ingi memiliki _hyung_nya itu. Memiliki senyum itu hanya untuknya.

"Yang membuatku ragu itu adalah... ucapan seseorang yang mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku ketika aku sedang tertidur— _ani_, lebih tepatnya ketika aku sedang pura-pura tidur."

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Kyuhyun seketika membulat, karena ia tahu benar apa yang sedang dimaksud oleh _hyung_nya itu. Sudah jelas lah dirinya sendiri lah yang dimaksud itu.

"Dan sejak saat itu, aku malah jadi ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri. Apa aku memang benar-benar menyukai Siwon-_hyung_ atau justru menyukai orang lain." Kibum melirik Kyuhyun sambil melepas kacamatanya. Kini ia berada tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun yang kini memalingkan wajahnya dari dirinya.

Berada di posisi yang sebenarnya terlalu dekat ini sebenarnya membuat Kyuhyun gugup. Ia bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya tengah direncanakan oleh sang _hyung_ dengan mengatakan itu padanya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, tatap mata orang yang sedang mengajakmu bicara ini."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya ragu. Nada suara yang digunakan oleh _hyung_nya itu memang terkesan biasa saja, namun di saat yang sama justru mengandung tekanan yang begitu mengintimidasi.

Kibum memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, karena dilihatnya Kyuhyun masih juga belum menatap ke arahnya. Dan tanpa diduga, hanya dalam hitungan detik, jarak mereka benar-benar tereliminasi dengan menyatunya kedua bibir mereka.

Seketika kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar, kaget dengan perlakuan _hyung_nya ini. Namun di sisi lain, ia justru senang.

Beberapa detik mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibir mereka, hingga akhirnya Kibum mulai melumat bibir Kyuhyun dan membelainya dengan lembut menggunakan lidahnya. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Kyuhyun berniat untuk berontak, walau sebenarnya itu percuma saja mengingat Kyuhyun justru merasa senang dengan hal ini.

Tak mendapat respon yang diharapkan, Kibum menggigit bibir bagian bawah Kyuhyun sedikit keras, membuat sang pemilik tanpa sadar malah membuka mulutnya disertai dengan erangan tertahan. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Kibum langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai menelusuri seluruh rongga hangat milik Kyuhyun itu.

"Hmh…"

Erangan tertahan terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun, yang tanpa disadarinya mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Lidah Kibum tidak berhenti di situ, ia mulai menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kyuhyun, mengajaknya untuk 'bermain'. Kyuhyun membalas itu dengan pasif, namun berselang sekian lama akhirnya ia mulai mengikuti permainan lidah _hyung_nya itu, walau tetap Kibum yang terus mendominasi.

Suara erangan tertahan terdengar dari mulut keduanya, sebelum kemudian kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk melepas ciuman yang sebenarnya cukup mereka nikmati.

"Hhh… hhh…" Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, membuat Kibum mau tidak mau hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

"_H-hyung_? Yang tadi itu… maksudnya apa?"

"Ayolah, masa kau tidak mengerti sih? Kupikir kau itu pintar."

"I-itu..."

"Perlu kujelaskan?" Kibum terdiam sejenak sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga keduanya terbaring di ranjang milik Kibum dengan Kibum berada di posisi atas menindih Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan kalau aku mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu untuk bersamaku?"

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa melotot. Senang namun di sisi lain juga tidak percaya. Ia hanya khawatir _hyung_nya itu tengah mempermainkan dirinya. "J-jangan bercanda, _hyung_…"

"Aish, untuk apa aku bercanda dalam urusan seperti ini? Kau tahu, di dunia ini orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku jadi frustasi sampai harus terlihat _out of character_ ini baru kau saja, dan kau masih menganggapku main-main?"

Kyuhyun masih diam, tidak berniat untuk membantah atau mengiyakan lagi.

"Apa aku harus menunjukkan keseriusanku?"

"He? Caranya?"

"Dengan ini mungkin?" Kibum menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Kyuhyun dan mulai menjilatinya perlahan, menimbulkan rasa geli bagi Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan agar ia tidak mengeluarkan desahan.

"Atau ini?" Dan berikutnya, Kibum mulai menggigiti leher Kyuhyun dengan sangat perlahan lalu menghisapnya.

"A… I-iya, _hyung_. A-aku percaya… hentikan ini."

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah benar-benar memerah.

"K-kalau kau sungguh-sungguh, katakan sekali lagi…"

"Hee?"

"Itu... katakan kalau kau... mencintaiku..." Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak ditahan di samping tubuhnya oleh Kibum. Sungguh, dari mana tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu memiliki tenaga untuk menahannya.

"Hm? Berapa kali pun kau memintanya atau bahkan tanpa kau pinta sekalipun dengan senang hati aku akan mengatakannya. _Saranghae, _Kyuhyun-_ah_... ah, _ani_, _Kyunnie~"_

"_Mwo_? Aish, _hyung_, jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"_Wae_? Sudah kubilang kan kalau kau terdengar manis dipanggil seperti itu."

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah mendengar itu. "Aish, terserah _hyung_…"

"Jadi… jawabanmu…?" Tanya Kibum sambil mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku, _hyung_…"

"Hm? Tapi aku ingin mendengar langsung dari mulutmu, bukan ketika aku sedang pura-pura tidur… _Kyunnie~_"

"Aish, kau merepotkan saja, _hyung_…" Kyuhyun menarik wajah Kibum mendekat ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. "_Ne_, _nado saranghae_, _hyung_…"

"_Gomawo, chagiya~"_

Dan Kibum pun memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Setidaknya mulai saat ini mereka sudah saling memiliki satu sama lain. Dan itu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada ketika mereka bersama dengan orang-orang yang dulu pernah singgah di kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyu…"

"_Ne_?"

"Bisa kau turunkan tinggi badanmu? Rasanya aku jadi seperti memeluk tiang listrik."

"YA! HYUNG! Jangan mengejekku! Kau saja yang terlalu pendek dariku, harusnya aku yang jadi _seme_ kalau begini!"

"Yah, coba saja. Itu juga kalau kau bisa mendominasiku di tempat tidur~"

"ARGH, TERSERAH _HYUNG_!"

.

.

.

**Di Kamar Sebelah**

"Hannie, mereka berisik." Kata Heechul sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Hm? Mau membuat suara mereka tidak terdengar?" Tanya Hankyung sambil meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja belajar, lalu mendekat ke arah Heechul.

"Eh?"

"Ayo lakukan 'itu'."

Dan sebuah bantal terlempar tepat ke kepala Hankyung.

"CHINA OLENG, SEJAK KAPAN KAU JADI _PERVERT_ BEGINI, HEH?"

**.**

—**END—**

**.**

a/n: hari terakhir liburan dan saya memutuskan untuk update chapter terakhir sebelum nantinya saya jadi males ngelanjutin, dan dengan adanya adegan gaje yang terakhir, maka telah diputuskan kalau _side story_ berikutnya adalah HanChul. :D

Terima kasih untuk yang selama ini mendukung fic ini hingga akhirnya bisa saya tamatkan, walau bagian akhirnya KiHyun itu bener-bener bikin saya harus nahan diri sebelum berubah rate. =.=a

Oke, bales review~

**Resza mochi: **sejak akhir chapter kemarin Kibum emang udah mulai ada rasa sama Kyuhyun, makanya dia jadi ragu. :D Oke, udah update, chingu. _Gomawo _reviewnya~ XD

**MilMilk203407**: Saya gak macem-macem tuh. =,=v Udah saya bikim mereka bersatu tuh.

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung: **_mian, _ini yang jadi semenya Kibum. :( _gomawo _udah review, semoga aja _next _ saya bisa bikin KyuBum... kalau gak males. XD #plak

**Blakyuline**: Iya, saya lebih gak nyangka lagi kalau ini juga bakalan _ending_. XD #plak Di sini Kyuppa gak dicuekin kok, saya capek dua chapter Kyuppa dicuekin terus sama Kibum-oppa. =.=

**Jung Ryuhee**: _Gomawo_... Yang uke di sini Kyuhyun. :D Oke, udah update, _chingu. _Gomawo reviewnya. :D

**: **Saya susah bikin Kyu nangis, jadinya bikin Kyu super uke aja deh. -.- #plak IYAP, Ini udah ending, _gomawo_ reviewnya. XD

**Lady Hee Hee**: Yang dipilih pun akhirnya Kyu. -.-d _Gomawo_ udah review, chingu. :D

**Fujo-tan: **Sekalian aja kerasukan bang Antonio biar jadinya cinta tomat jadinya Kibum-oppa buat aku. XD #plak Di sini gak ganggu kok, malah berkesan kayak tukang ngasih solusi(?) =.=d Yah, kakekku dibawa kabur. -.- *digeplak pake penggorengan Yao*

**minIRZANTI: **Saya aja pengen ngegeplak kepala Kyuhyun, untung aja udah diwakilin sama Yesung. =.=d #duagh Iya, udah diupdate kok, jadinya awesome kan. Xp #plak

**RistaMbum: **Gapapa kok, tapi gomawo untuk reviewnya. :D Kibum akhirnya jadi sama Kyuhyun kok.

**Ika . zordick**: gapapa kok, kalau saya gak digituin, biasanya saya males ngelanjutin nulis sih. X3 Ya, yang ini chapter terakhir. :D

**Aul: **Kibum suka Siwon dan Kyuhyun suka Kibum, sementara Siwon entah suka siapa. -.- #hah Tapi berakhir dengan Kyuhyun suka Kibum sebaliknya juga. :D

**KyuKi Yanagishita**: Eh? Emang awalnya bikin ngakak ya? O.o Iya, saya juga pengen ngegetok mereka berdua kok. -.- *lah terus kenapa malah bikin deskrip yang itu* #plak Di sini HanChul udah keluar walau super gaje. -..-a Nah, masalahnya saya gak kebayang bikin Kyuhyun nangis, di story yang lain mungkin bisa kali ya. #lah YeRy-nya udah update juga kok. Bareng sama yang ini. =3= Yup, boleh kok, asal jangan dipanggil yang aneh-aneh. XD #plak

Oke, dengan begini "PLEASE STAY WITH ME" akhirnya berakhir, kalau ada yang mau sekuel atau sejenisnya silakan request, tapi belum tentu saya penuhi dalam waktu dekat. XD #plak Pair terserah kalian~ #lah

Yah, dengan begini, saya ucapkan: _SEE YOU ON THE OTHER STORY. _:D

.

**Sign**

—**RIN—**


End file.
